Reencarnacion
by sandra hatake
Summary: Por que cuando no se han cumplido las metas establecidas durante una vida, el alma busca una nueva oportunidad sin importar cuantos años pasen.
1. Reunion

_¡Hola a todos! Si, ya sé que debería estar actualizando mi otro fic, pero esta idea no me dejaba en paz, así que termine escribiéndola XD Aclaro dese ya que mi otra historia no guarda relación con esta, más adelante entenderán el porqué de la advertencia XD, bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, simplemente que disfruten la lectura y me den sus opiniones sobre la historia XD ahora sí, sin más palabras de por medio, les dejo el primer capítulo de __**Reencarnación**__._

_**Reunión**_

Año 2134, el secreto detrás de Sibyl fue revelado al público cuando este determino que las sociedad actual era capaz de comprender el complejo sistema que los regia, sin embargo, as opiniones se dividieron entre los que apoyaban esta gestión y los que estaban en contra, numerosas revueltas se dieron en todo el país y los inspectores fueron enviados junto a sus subordinados a suprimir aquellas revueltas. Tsunemori Akane, de 44 años de edad por ese entonces, había permanecido soltera desde la casi desaparición de su equipo y continuaba sirviendo al sistema aun en contra de su voluntad, fue abatida en medio de los disturbios al igual que el resto de su equipo, entre los que destacaban Ginoza Nobuchika, Kunizuka Yayoi y Shimotsuki Mika, de todos ellos, solo Tsunemori fue rescatada con "vida" quedando confinada a una silla de ruedas totalmente imposibilitada de continuar con sus funciones de inspector y sus días se redujeron a ver como la sociedad y los civiles que juro proteger eran sometidos por el poder del sistema Sibyl.

Año 2135, la sociedad fue sometida a una dictadura por Sibyl empleando la fuerza, acabando con todos aquellos que se oponían a la "sociedad perfecta" que el sistema planteaba. El país se dividió y las ciudades más importantes fueron cerradas a los rebeldes, se les privo de todo beneficio y fueron relegados a zonas desiertas sin comodidad alguna, poco después los relegados se alzaron en armas bajo la dirección del desparecido Kougami Shinya y con él, Tsunemori Akane.

Año 2136, Las fuerzas rebeldes fueron reducidas y los lideres, Kougami Shinya y Tsunemori Akane, fueron abatidos en medio de los disturbios por el nuevo armamento diseñado por Sibyl, los insurgentes fueron relegados rápidamente y aquellos que eran considerados aptos para la nueva sociedad, fueron llevados a los centros de las ciudades principales para conformar la nueva "sociedad ideal" y aquellos que eran considerados escoria por seguir en contra del sistema, eran eliminados o "desterrados" a los limites fronterizos del país donde carecían de los servicios básicos y alimento, eliminando cualquier tipo de revuelta.

Año 2137, la nueva sociedad ha perdido toda esperanza de "libertad" ante el despliegue de poder de parte del sistema y se someten completamente al nuevo orden, un nuevo gobierno se alza en el país y con él, un nuevo estilo de vida regido por las máquinas y el oráculo de Sibyl.

-No debes tergiversar la historia de esa forma Akane –Regaño una muchacha de unos 15 años aproximadamente, quitándole el libro que leía a su amiga- Podrían castigarte por eso

-Solo digo la verdad Yuki –Replico la aludida bebiendo el té que tenía en frente- A esto no se le puede llamar vida…

-Siempre dices lo mismo Akane –Dijo Yuki emitiendo un cansado suspiro- Si alguien te escuchara hablando así creería que estas en contra del sistema

-Sibyl… -Susurro Akane observando la taza de té entre sus manos- Dime Yuki… ¿Qué es exactamente el sistema Sibyl? ¿Algo que facilita la vida de las personas? ¿Un sistema justo de gobierno? O por el contrario… ¿Es en realidad algo que le ha quitado al "humanidad" a la gente? –Cuestiono a la muchacha frente a ella- Desde donde yo lo veo, Sibyl no es más que una Dictadura fascista que se valió de la fuerza para imponer sus ideas de "sociedad perfecta" a los habitantes de este país, controla todas las actividades de la vida social e individual de las personas, este sistema violenta los derechos individuales de cada uno e incluso trata de controlar los pensamientos de la gente de una forma tan sutil, que nadie lo nota o al menos pretenden no hacerlo –Agrego apretando la taza que sostenía- Selecciona y desecha a las personas como si fuesen objetos, los diferencia en inspectores y ejecutores y estos últimos ni siquiera son considerados seres humanos, los usan como armas y cuando mueren los reemplazan con otro "perro" y nadie siquiera los recuerda…

-Akane… -Dijo Yuki en un susurro observando a su amiga-

-En el año 2137 la humanidad perdió toda su dignidad, Yuki –Replico la castaña con seriedad- Vivimos en una falsa utopía, la libertad social no existe a pesar de que el sistema trate de disfrazar esta realidad, somos dirigidos por un grupo de cerebros que alguna vez fueron criminales…

-Si te soy sincera Akane, No entendí la mitad de lo que dijiste, bueno, cuando te pones en _"modo revolucionario" _casi nunca te entiendo –Replico la muchacha causando que Akane sonriera ligeramente ante las palabras de su amiga- Aun así, puedo decir una cosa, Sibyl puede ser lo que quieras pero gracias a ellos la sociedad actual es mejor que antes, los crímenes se redujeron considerablemente y…

-¿Cómo defines el crimen entonces? –Cuestiono Akane ante el comentario de su amiga- ¿Qué criterios se usan para definir el bien y el mal?

-Bueno… supongo que quienes están en contra del sistema son los malos… -Respondió la aludida con cierta duda- Digo… Sibyl está para proteger a las personas, en pocas palabras… es la justicia en este país ¿No?

-Eso es relativo, después de todo, el termino de "justica" es bastante ambiguo… -Explico la castaña confundiendo más a la muchacha frente a ella- Solo piénsalo Yuki, si en la revolución del 2136 las fuerzas rebeldes hubiesen ganado, en estos momentos ellos serían los "buenos" y los seguidores de Sibyl serían considerados criminales, los rebeldes hubiesen sido quienes impartieran "justicia" en este país en contra de los "criminales" de Sibyl, entonces… ¿Qué es exactamente la justicia en este lugar? ¿Sobre qué valores se basa Sibyl para decir que…?

-¡Vamos Akane! ¡Deja de pensar en eso! ¡Es el año 2250! ¡Eso paso hace más de 100 años! –Exclamo Yuki tratando de que Akane dejara aquellas "ideas extrañas" antes de que se metiese en problemas- No importa cómo, la sociedad es mejor ahora gracias al sistema Sibyl y nosotras somos unas simples estudiantes aun ¡Disfrutemos de la escuela! –Dijo la muchacha poniéndose de pie jalando a la castaña- Así que deja de pensar en esos temas tan complicados, olvida esas ideas revolucionarias y date prisa o llegaremos tarde a clase

Un suspiro escapo de boca de la muchacha mientras seguía a su mejor amiga con dirección al salón, el segundo turno de clases comenzaría pronto y aunque la cafetería de la escuela, que era el lugar donde estaban hasta hace poco, no estaba demasiado lejos, debían acelerar el paso para llegar antes que la clase diera comienzo. De camino pudo ver lo tranquila que resultaba la vida dentro de las "burbujas" que era en lo que se habían convertido las ciudades principales del país después de las revueltas causadas años atrás, las mismas que contrastaban con la decadente vida que llevaban las personas fuera de esta, una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensar en esa situación _"Pobre gente ignorante"_ se decía mientras seguía caminando _"Viviendo en una mentira tan frágil como su propio nombre lo decía, una burbuja que podría explotar en cualquier momento"_. Poco después ambas muchachas llegaron a su salón con el tiempo justo para comenzar sin problemas, aunque eso poco o nada le importaba a Akane pues la clase en la que estaban era Historia, o como le decía ella _"la clase del lavado de cerebro"_ pues relataban lo ocurrido hace décadas de tal forma que buscaban convencer a las nuevas generaciones que Sibyl era lo mejor para la sociedad, una reverenda estupidez si le permitan opinar.

Tsukatani Akane era estudiante de primer año de preparatoria en una de las escuelas más prestigiosas del país, la más importante para ser precisa pues aquella escuela compartía el campus con la academia de policía a cargo de Sibyl, donde los más destacados alumnos se formaban para convertirse en futuros inspectores a cargo de la seguridad de la ciudad, claro que no todos tenían que ser inspectores, pero si la gran mayoría, pues todos los que era admitidos en esa escuela terminaban trabajando en puestos importantes en los distintos ministerios que habían, si, estudiar allí era tener un pase directo para una vida fácil, pero también aburrida, o al menos eso pensaba Akane.

Ella había sido diferente desde pequeña, su Psycho Pass era casi inalterable y en alguna ocasión había llegado a ser blanco puro y por eso era considerada "Especial" no tenía muchos amigos pero eso no le molestaba, al contrario, eso le daba más tiempo para leer y es que, aun cuando era pequeña, sus intereses de lectura eran considerados bastante complejos, era extraño, pero desde que tenía uso de razón cosas como juguetes u otros objetos para niños de su edad no llamaban su atención. Fugunaga Yuki era una de sus amigas más cercanas, un poco tonta quizá, pero se las arreglaba de alguna forma para darle buenos consejos y ayudarla a "socializar", tal vez Akane no estaba conforme con su vida, pero tener amigos como Yuki o Kaori, otra amiga de la infancia suya, siempre la alentaba.

La clase de historia era realmente aburrida e innecesaria para Akane pues ella conocía de memoria lo ocurrido durante la revolución, por lo que pidió permiso para salir a los servicios, aunque en realidad fue a la azotea de la escuela, que era el único lugar donde podía estar sola para leer o dormir un poco, cualquier cosa antes que seguir en el salón. Se sentó en el suelo con un libro en la mano _"¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas?"_ decía el título en la portada del mismo, se recostó contra la pared de la pequeña habitación que allí había y retomo la lectura de aquel libro en donde la había dejado la noche anterior, sin embargo, no pudo avanzar mucho pues el sueño la venció y termino sumergida en una profundo y extraño sueño.

Se veía a sí misma, no estaba segura de su edad, pero si podía decir que era mayor que ella y un poco más alta, estaba de espaldas a ella vestida con un conjunto negro, de pie en la azotea de un edifico alto, muy alto, podía verse toda la ciudad desde esa posición, sin embargo, una voz masculina al lado de su "yo" mayor, le hizo notar que no estaba sola, un hombre alto vestido también de negro permanecía de pie junto a ella, apoyado en la baranda que rodeaba el lugar, no podía verle le rostro porque estaba de espaldas también, pero ambos parecían estar en medio de una conversación y, aunque ella no entendía bien de que iba, algo le decía que aquello era importante.

-Aunque digas que ellos tenían estaban destinados a eso –Dijo la voz grave del sujeto- Pienso que, quien tenía un destino inevitable con Makishima, eras tú

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Cuestiono su yo adulto-

-Porque tu elegiste profesión sin influencia de nadie, en el caso de Kougami, todo fue por culpa mía –Respondió el aludido mientras Akane se preguntaba ¿Quién era Kougami?- Yo me convertí en inspector para estar cerca de mi padre y al saberlo, Kougami decidió convertirse en uno también, por eso conoció a Sasayama y después a Makishima. Si él no se hubiese convertido en inspector, ni siquiera hubiese tenido conocimiento de la existencia de Makishima –Explico el sujeto- Por el contrario, tú te uniste a las fuerzas policiales buscando un lugar al que pertenecer, tarde o temprano te hubieses encontrado con ese sujeto

-Suena razonable, pero… sigo pensando que ese par estaba destinado a encontrarse –Contesto su "yo" mayor- A veces me pregunto, si Sibyl no existiera… ¿Esos dos podrían haber sido amigos? –Pregunto la castaña, aunque Akane sentía que sus palabras no iban dirigidas al hombre junto a su Yo mayor- Eran bastante parecidos…

-En otra vida quizá –Respondió el aludido posando la vista en su yo adulto sin que Akane pudiese verle el rostro aun- Es tarde, será mejor que entremos

Y Akane solo vio a su yo adulto asentir ligeramente, pero cuando ambos giraron ella no pudo verles el rostro pues todo se ilumino con un destello de luz que no supo de donde vino, y despertó al instante. Abrió los ojos pesadamente mientras los rayos de sol le empañaban la vista, por lo que trato de cubrir su rostro con su antebrazo, pero no pudo hacerlo y fue entonces que noto la chaqueta de alguien cubriendo su cuerpo y agradable aroma desprendiendo de ella, dirigió la vista hacia el frente y se encontró con la silueta de alguien bastante alto al que no podía ver claramente pues estaba contra la luz, eso claro, hasta que el sujeto se acercó y solo entonces pudo ver su rostro, un hombre de tez clara y finas facciones, delgado y de un particular cabello blanco, de ojos inexpresivos ojos dorados que contrastaban con la falsa sonrisa que formaban sus labios.

-Extraño lugar para tomar una siesta –Dijo el albino poniéndose en cuclillas frente a la muchacha- Señorita estudiante de preparatoria

-Tu…. ¿Quién eres? –Cuestiono con desconfianza la muchacha pues aquella sonrisa le resultaba sospechosa al contrastar con su fría mirada, además de que no parecía ser parte del cuerpo estudiantil- No llevas el uniforme de la escuela ¿Cómo entraste?

-Soy estudiante de la academia de policía y vine a dar un paseo por mi antigua casa de estudios –Respondió el aludido sin perder aquella falsa sonrisa- Estabas dormida cuando llegue

-Esta chaqueta… es tuya ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono la castaña recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- Gracias y disculpa las molestias –Agrego Akane con cautela, entregándole la prenda al extraño- Es raro ver a alguien de la academia por aquí

-Lo sé, pero la palabra "normal" no es algo que pueda asociarse conmigo –Respondió el aludido y por un momento, Akane pudo notar un cambio en su mirada, algo distinto, aunque no supo decir que era- Por cierto, interesante conversación la que tuviste en la cafetería con esa chica

-¿Conversación? ¿Nos escuchaste? –Cuestiono la castaña recordando su plática con Yukki y eso solo aumento su desconfianza- Primero la cafetería y ahora la azotea ¿Me estas siguiendo?

-¿Qué pensarías si dijese que sí? –Respondió el aludido con otra pregunta-

-Creería que eres un acosador –Contesto la castaña con seriedad obteniendo una media sonrisa como respuesta- Entonces… ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Nada en especial –Respondió el aludido poniéndose de pie, siendo imitado por la castaña que en ese momento noto la diferencia de alturas que había entre ambos- Solo me resulto interesante la opinión que tenías sobre el sistema –Agrego colocándose la chaqueta al hombro- Es raro encontrar a alguien tan joven que se preocupe por cosas como esas ¿No crees? Señorita…

-¡Akane! –Exclamo Yuki apareciendo de improviso en el lugar- ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Otonashi-sensei está furioso porque despareciste, será mejor que volvam… -Agregó deteniéndose al notar la presencia de alguien y por un momento, al ver los ojos del sujeto, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo-

-¿Yukki? –Pregunto Akane notando cierto temor en los ojos de su amiga- ¿Sucede algo malo?

-N-no… no pasa nada –Contesto la muchacha esbozando una sonrisa tratando de restarle importancia al asunto- ¿Quién es tu amigo, Akane? No creo haberlo visto antes

-Nos acabamos de conocer –Respondió la castaña con inmutable expresión- Es un estudiante de la academia de policía y solo está de paso por aquí

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yukki –Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa en el rostro dirigiéndose al albino- Esto… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es… -Respondió el aludido viéndose interrumpido por el timbre que indicaba el final del turno-

– ¡Ha! ¡Ya terminaron las clases! –Exclamo Yukki alarmada por la tardanza- ¡Tenemos que volver Akane!

-Con permiso –Dijo Akane con expresión inmutable al extraño, para luego volver al salón seguido de Yukki-

Y sin decir más palabra ambas chicas se marcharon, dejando tras ella al extraño desconocido, que simplemente esbozo una media sonrisa al verlas marchar, centrando su mirada en la joven castaña mientras una sola palabra salía de su boca _"interesante"._

Para cuando llegaron al salón de clases solo el profesor estaba allí, y ciertamente estaba molesto con la castaña, que se limitaba a escuchar en silencio las reprimendas del mayor _"El que tenga las mejores calificaciones de la escuela no le da derecho a saltarse las clases, señorita__Tsukatani"_ decía el sujeto mientras Akane fingía escuchar lo que este decía, cuando en verdad, su mente estaba centrada en salir del salón e ir por los libros que quería comprar. Después de unos interminables 10 minutos de regaños, el maestro por fin las dejo ir, un cansado suspiro salió de boca de Akane mientras caminaba a la salida del edificio junto a Yuki, fuera, las esperaba Kaori, una amiga de la infancia también, que, aunque no iba al mismo salón que ellas, estaba en la misma escuela, por lo que se reunían siempre después de clases para salir a pasear.

-¿A dónde iremos hoy? –Cuestiono Yukki con emoción- ¡Yo quiero ir al karaoke!

-Sobre eso… lo siento chicas, esta vez no podré ir –Se disculpó Akane con sus amigas- Hoy llegan nuevos libros al campus y quiero comprar algunos

-No entiendo tu gusto por los libros Akane –Regaño Yukki- Puedes descargarlos de internet sin tener que ir a comprarlos, además… ¿Todavía venden esas cosas? –Cuestiono con cierta confusión- Creí que solo estaban en los museos

-Hay una biblioteca en el campus Yukki, Akane quiso venir a esta escuela justamente por eso ¿No lo recuerdas? –Dijo Kaori con una media sonrisa ante lo despistada que podía ser la muchacha- Este lugar cuenta con una amplia colección de libros tienen varias copias, así que también están a la venta, pero no es muy común que alguien los compre

-Akane siempre ha sido un bicho raro –Bromeo Yukki dirigiéndose luego a la castaña- Bueno, nosotras nos vamos, ¿Segura que no quieres venir?

-No, así está bien –Respondió la castaña despidiéndose de sus amigas- Nos vemos mañana

Las muchachas simplemente asintieron y se marcharon, mientras Akane tomaba un camino diferente con dirección a la biblioteca, la última vez que estuvo por allí supo que traerían nuevos libros y había varios títulos interesantes que quería comprar antes de que alguien más lo hiciera, pues si bien era como dijo Kaori y casi nadie compraba libros, habían también personas que si lo hacían, dos en particular, a una la conocía desde hace tiempo, pero a la otra no la había visto nunca, sin embargo, era precisamente este último quien se llevaba los libros que ella quería por lo que acelero el paso y se encamino al lugar.

Estaba recostado en una de las bancas que habían el campus mientras leía un libro esperando la llegada de un compañero, cuando la vio pasar rápidamente frente a él, parecía tener prisa pues ni siquiera noto su presencia y ciertamente era difícil no notar a alguien "durmiendo" en medio del campus y más si se tenía un peculiar cabello blanco como el suyo, sin embargo, ella había pasado completamente de él y a juzgar por la dirección en la que iba, estaba de camino a la biblioteca, sonrió ligeramente ante esto mientras la veía correr y hubiese continuado observándola, a no ser porque la voz de la persona a quien esperaba capto su atención.

-Quien solo se ríe, es porque de sus maldades se acuerda –Dijo el recién llegado mientras que el muchacho se incorporaba de la banca- ¿Sucedió algo bueno? Es raro verte sonreír

-Encontré un espécimen interesante –Respondió el muchacho posando la vista en el sujeto frente a él- Tardaste Choe

-Apenas termine de dictar clases –Contesto el aludido, un hombre de unos 40 años, quizás menos, poseedor de una zorruna expresión y que laboraba como maestro de ciencias tecnológicas en la academia de policía de Sibyl- Clases a las que por cierto, tenías que asistir, pero veo que preferiste dormir –Agrego notando como el albino no le prestaba demasiada atención y por el contrario, tenía la mirada puesta en el camino que llevaba a la biblioteca- El _"espécimen"_ que mencionaste debe ser realmente raro, pareces bastante interesado en el

-Es… inusual –Respondió el albino esbozando una media sonrisa- En todo caso, tendrás que ir solo por los programas que querías –Dijo de repente el muchacho- Tengo algo que hacer

-De acuerdo –Dijo el aludido- Nos vemos después… al final ni siquiera me escucho… -Susurro al ver como el albino estaba ya de camino a la biblioteca- Ese espécimen… pobre de él…

Y con aquellos sentimientos de "compasión" para con el alma desdichada que se había convertido en el objetivo del albino, se encamino al estacionamiento para marcharse a comprar los programas que necesitaba.

Fue un alivio para Akane saber que los libros que quería aún no habían sido comprados, uno de los Drones a cargo de las instalaciones le informo que aún no habían sido vendidos los ejemplares que quería, para luego indicarle el estante en el que se encontraban. Camino luego hasta su "objetivo" revisando los otros libros que allí se exhibían ya antes de encontrar el que buscaba, vio uno que capto su atención por el peculiar título que ostentaba "Reencarnación" decía en la portada, cosa bastante extraña pues en la época en la que vivían, era raro que alguien aun creyera en cosas como esas y lo era más aun, que alguien se tomase la molestia de leer sobre ese tema, eran contadas las personas que tenían conocimiento sobre eso, incluso ella había leído muy poco sobre el tema; de repente, fragmentos del extraño sueño que tuvo en la azotea vinieron a ella junto a algunas definiciones que había leído antes del término reencarnación, algunos libros relataban historias de personas que afirmaban tener recuerdos o sueños de vidas anteriores, de lugares o personas que habían conocido en vidas pasadas y de repente, aquel libro se hizo más interesante para ella que en un principio, sin embargo, estaba bastante alto y no había ninguno de los Drones asistentes cerca, por lo que se puso de puntillas y estiro el brazo tratando de alcanzar el ejemplar de ese libro, pero no podía alcanzarlo dada la distancia y ella no era precisamente alta, estaba a punto de desistir y dejar pasar aquel extraño libro, cuando sintió a alguien tras ella cubriendo su cuerpo y que fácilmente alcanzo aquel ejemplar, reconociendo el mismo perfume que cuando despertó en la azotea.

-Un título bastante interesante –Dijo el recién llegado mientras Akane volteaba a verlo- ¿Todos tus gustos son así de peculiares?

-¿Otra vez tú? –Cuestiono Akane reconociendo en el recién llegado al muchacho de cabello blanco que conoció hace poco- Empezare a creer que en verdad eres un acosador

-Vine a recoger unos libros –Respondo el aludido mostrándole a la castaña algunos libros que llevaba en la mano izquierda- ¿Ves? No te estoy sig…

-¡Ha! ¡Esos libros! –Exclamo Akane señalando al albino bajando luego la voz al recordar donde estaban- Esos libros son los que yo pedí… Entonces…-Agrego cayendo en cuenta de algo- el otro sujeto que se lleva los libros… eres tu…

-Prefiero los libros físicos, los digitales no tienen carácter –Respondió el aludido revisando el libro que había tomado en lugar de Akane- Este parece interesante, lo añadiré a mi colección

-¡Espera! ¡Es la última edición que queda! –Exclamo Akane queriendo quedarse con el libro- No vendrá otra hasta el próximo mes

-¿Deberíamos compartirla entonces? –Cuestiono con una media sonrisa el albino- Puedo prestártelo cuando termine de leer

-Yo lo vi primero… -Replico Akane desviando la mirada del sujeto frente a ella-

-Estoy seguro de que en verdad se vuelve a vivir –Dijo el albino citando a Sócrates, captando la atención de la castaña- Que la vida emerge de la muerte y que las almas de los muertos están vivas

-No existe la muerte –Replico Akane en un contraataque reconociendo al autor de aquella frase pues en algún compendio filosófico sobre Sócrates la había leído- ¿Cómo puede existir la muerte si todo es parte de Dios? El alama jamás muere y el cuerpo nunca está verdaderamente vivo

-Isaac Bashevis ¿He? –Dijo el albino con una media sonrisa reconociendo también la frase dicha por la castaña- Buena respuesta Akane-chan

-No recuerdo haber permitido que me llamases así –Replico la castaña- Tampoco sé cómo te llamas y no creo que te guste ser llamado acosador

-Mi nombre es Masashima –Contesto el albino con una media sonrisa colocando el libro sobre la cabeza de Akane, acercando luego sur rostro al suyo- Masashima Shougo

-No creo que sea necesario estar tan cerca para presentarte –Dijo Akane sin atisbos de nerviosismo a pesar de la cercanía del peliblanco- ¿No crees Masashima-san?

-Tu… en verdad eres diferente –Replico el albino en lo que Akane reconoció, por vez primera, una genuina sonrisa, acercando su mano a la mejilla derecha de la castaña- Un espécimen bastante rar…

-Akane –Dijo una voz grave apareciendo en el lugar, mientras el albino alejaba la mano de la estudiante-

-Shinya-san –Respondió la castaña acercándose al recién llegado, un joven de cabello negro y tez blanca, tan alto como el albino, amigo suyo desde hace tiempo y actual estudiante de la academia de policía cursando el último año antes de graduarse- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo pregunto yo, se supone que saldríamos hoy ¿Recuerdas? –Cuestiono el pelinegro acercándose a ella- Gino, tu y yo

-¡Cierto! –Exclamo Akane recordando que había quedado con ellos días atrás- Lo siento, olvide eso… -Agrego deteniéndose al notar cierta tensión entre el peli negro y el albino mientras Shinya parecía querer ocultarla tras el- Esto… ¿Ustedes se conocen?

-Hisagi Shinya –Dijo el peliblanco ante las palabras de Akane- 20 años, alumno destacado de la escuela de policía, los puntajes alcanzados durante sus exámenes superan por mucho el promedio general, se espera que se convierta en el mejor inspector de la fuerza policial actual –Agrego con una media sonrisa- ¿Cómo no conocerlo? Es el modelo de ciudadano según el sistema Sibyl

-Masashima Shougo –Replico el pelinegro con seriedad manteniendo a Akane tras el- 19 años, estudiante de segundo año en la escuela de policía, ha roto varios record de notas desde que ingreso a las fuerzas policiales, poseedor de una "particularidad" que lo hace valioso para Sibyl –Dijo el pelinegro y por un momento, Akane pudo notar un minúsculo cambio en el albino ante la mención de esa "particularidad"- Es conocido aun entre los de ultimo año

-Ok, se conocen muy bien, yo soy Tsukatani Akane, una simple estudiante de preparatoria que solo quiere comprar un libro –Replico Akane rompiendo aquel tenso ambiente con aquellas palabras- ¿Creen que pueda hacerlo ahora?

-Definitivamente eres extraña –Dijo Masashima con una media sonrisa a la castaña, sintiendo un aura desagradable de parte de Shinya- En todo caso, nos vemos después

-¿Qué hacías con él? –Cuestiono Shinya con seriedad a la castaña una vez el albino se fue, mientras que la aludida trataba de alcanzar otro libro- Te hice una pregunta, Akane –Agregó el pelinegro alcanzando con facilidad el libro de la castaña para luego entregárselo- Al menos finge que me escuchas

-Perdón, no te escuche ¿Qué decías? –Pregunto la castaña prestándole atención al pelinegro una vez hubo conseguido lo que quería- ¿Shinya-san?

-Nada, solo salgamos de aquí –Dijo el pelinegro desordenando los cabellos de la estudiante- Gino debe estar congelándose en el auto

-A todo esto ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? –Cuestiono la castaña mientras salían del local-

-Me encontré con tus amigas cuando fui a buscarte –Dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaban hasta el estacionamiento donde los esperaba Gino- Me dijeron que viniste aquí, así que vine a verte, no esperaba encontrarte con ese Masashima –Agrego cambiando su semblante a uno más serio- Por cierto, evita estar a solas con él, hay algo en ese sujeto que termina de convencerme, incluso en la academia dicen que es bastante extraño

-¿Tú crees? –Cuestiono la castaña con cierta duda- A mí no me parecía mal tipo, al contrario, tiene buen gusto para los libros y parece una persona interesante…

-Solo guarda tu distancia –Replico el pelinegro desviando ligeramente la mirada- Y no solo con él, no debes estar a solas con otros hombres

-Si no te conociera, diría que estas celoso Shinya-san –Dijo al castaña esbozando una ligera sonrisa sin notar el ligero rubor en las mejillas del pelinegro- Pero como te conozco, sé que eso es imposible… -Agrego divisando al fin el auto de Gino, que permanecía con la espalda apoyada en él, frotando sus manos tratando de entrar en calor- ¡Gino-san! ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía!

Y sin siquiera reparar en la expresión de Shinya ante sus palabras, Akane se acercó rápidamente a Gino, otro de sus pocos amigos de infancia, un joven de 20 años al igual que Shinya, de negros cabellos también y un poco más alto que él, que también cursaba el último año en la academia de policía. Tras ella, iba a un paso más lento Shinya, que sonreía sutilmente ante lo ingenua que ella podía ser ¿Imposible que estuviera celoso? ¡Claro que no! Esta celoso y bastante, celoso de Masashima, que estuvo más cerca de sus labios que el en varios años, celoso de Gino, que era el motivo por el que ella sonreía en ese momento, celoso de sus compañeros de clase, que pasaban más tiempo con ella que él, estaba celoso la mayoría del tiempo, pero ella era demasiado despistada como para notarlo, siempre había sido así y sabía que durante mucho tiempo, también lo seria.

Se habían conocido 6 años atrás, Akane era la chica nueva en la ciudad pues por el trabajo de su padre, había tenido que mudarse desde otra ciudad al norte de allí, y con lo curiosa que era desde pequeña, había salido a explorar los alrededores, aunque termino perdida y demasiado cerca de la frontera entre la "burbuja" y la zona marginal que rodeaba el lugar, ella estuvo a punto de entrar llevada por su curiosidad y fue entonces que la vieron. Gino y el habían sido criados casi como hermanos y solían pasar el rato juntos, fue precisamente en uno de sus paseos por las calles, regresando del club de futbol al que pertenecían, que vieron a la pequeña Akane a punto de salir de los límites de la burbuja, trataron de detenerla, pero al final los tres terminaron fuera y a merced de unos "lugareños" que no eran más que vándalos; recordaba que aquella vez ella, lejos de estar asustada, se las arregló para ayudar en la pelea que se había formado por lo que lograron ingresar de nuevo a la ciudad pues si bien, podía salirse de las "burbujas" solo aquellos que poseían un código de nacimiento oculto debajo de la piel de su nuca, podían ingresar a la ciudad, era así como se mantenían las barreras, aquellas "marcados" podían ir y venir entre la ciudad y zona marginal, pero nadie iba en su sano juicio por temor a contaminarse con ellos. Después de aquella "aventura" los tres se hicieron buenos amigos, solían jugar bastante con ella pero cuando el momento de comenzar los estudios en la escuela de policía llego, se distanciaron bastante, ella ingreso después a preparatoria y por eso, ocasiones como esas, en las que los tres tenían tiempo libre, eran bastante escazas.

Fueron a un restaurante, cenaron, hablaron de cosas triviales como recuerdos de infancia en los que Gino era el centro de burlas, y muchas otras cosas hasta que se hizo tarde y el momento de despedirse llego, salieron del lugar para luego subir al auto, aunque Gino se quedó fuera contestando una llamada, por lo que Akane y Shinya estaban solos en el auto, un breve momento de silencio se formó entre ambos hasta que el pelinegro se decidió a hablar, viéndose interrumpido cuando Akane tomo la palabra.

-Su graduación será dentro de dos meses ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono la castaña apretando una lata de café que llevaba en las manos, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- Escuche que habrá una fiesta, trata de no beber mucho y que Gino-san no pruebe alcohol no es muy bueno con eso –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente, notando entonces la mirada del pelinegro sobre ella- ¿Sucede algo?

-La fiesta es en parejas –Dijo el pelinegro con seriedad- Debo ir con un acompañante

-Ya veo… -Respondió la castaña sujetando el hombro del pelinegro en señal conciliadora- Estoy segura de que alguna de tus compañeras querrá ir contigo –Agrego notando como Shinya emitía un cansado suspiro- ¿Dije algo malo?

-Eres increíble… -Susurro el pelinegro sujetando luego las mejillas de la pequeña castaña, estirándolas ligeramente- Estoy pidiendo que vayas conmigo ¿De dónde sacas que quiero ir con una compañera?

-Sería raro que un hombre adulto llegue con una estudiante de preparatoria –Contesto la castaña mientras Shinya liberaba sus mejillas- ¿No pensaste en eso? Eso podría dañar tu imagen

-Quizá tengas razón… -Respondió el pelinegro apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento mientras Akane asentía ligeramente- Entonces no iré –agrego sorprendiendo a la estudiante, que casi se ahoga con el café que bebía- No pongas esa cara, no hay nadie en la academia con quien valga la pena ir y no pienso ir con Gino, se vería peor que asistir a la fiesta con una menor

-Creo que hay muchas chicas en la academia de policía que estarían dispuestas a ser tu pareja en la fiesta, Shinya-san -Replico la castaña notando como el pelinegro desviaba la mirada- Gino-san no es tu única opción

-Si no vas conmigo, no iré a la fiesta –Dijo el pelinegro posando la vista en la castaña- Quedara en tu conciencia el que me haya perdido la fiesta de graduación

-Eso es chantaje –Replico Akane con mirada reprobatoria-

-Demándame –Contesto el pelinegro con una media sonrisa- Entonces… ¿Vendrás conmigo?

-No tengo otra opción –Respondió la castaña sonriendo ligeramente- Además, después de la fiesta serás un inspector oficialmente, Gino-san y tu…. –Agrego sin perder su sonrisa aunque su mirada se apagara ligeramente- Supongo que no podremos vernos muy seguido cuando empiecen a trabajar

-Es verdad –Dijo el pelinegro con cierta nostalgia al recordar lo mucho que se divertían juntos cuando niños- Pero… tendremos vacaciones y pensaba que podríamos hacer un viaje al interior del país, he oído que hay varios lugares para vacacionar ¿Qué te parece? –Cuestiono sujetando la mano de la castaña- Salir del ruido de la ciudad por unos días…

-Creo que a Gino-san le agradara la idea –Respondió la castaña confundiendo ligeramente al pelinegro- ¿Crees que podría invitar a Yukki y Kaori también? Es más divertido si más personas van con nos… -Agrego deteniéndose al notar como Shinya golpeaba ligeramente su cabeza contra el volante del auto- ¿Shinya-san? ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te agrada la idea?

-No… no es eso… -Respondió el aludido esbozando una ligera sonrisa- Creo que es una buena idea, iremos todos

-Hey ¿Pueden abrir la puerta de una vez? –Cuestiono Gino golpeando ligeramente la ventana del auto- Hace frio aquí afuera

Un cansado suspiro salió de boca de Shinya para luego abrir la puerta, Gino entro al auto y por la mirada que le dio, supo que lo había escuchado todo, ambos vieron a través del espejo retrovisor a la castaña, que se había trasladado al asiento de atrás, mientras esta leía absorta uno de los libros que había comprado y un pequeño suspiro que ella no pudo notar, escapo de boca de ambos hombres, definitivamente ella no había cambiado desde el día en que la conocieron, seguía siendo igual de ingenua que cuando tenía 9 años.

Ambos llevaron a Akane hasta su casa y se quedaron allí hasta que ella entro siendo recibida por su madre, sin embargo, aun cuando ella no podía verse más, permanecieron unos minutos en el auto estacionado frente a su casa, el silencio en el vehículo era ciertamente tenso y solo emporaba con el paso de los segundos, por lo que Shinya encendió un cigarro mientras veía a la silueta de Akane a través de las ventanas.

-Así que…. Iras con ella a la fiesta –Dijo Gino rompiendo el silencio formado entre ambos, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes? –Cuestiono al pelinegro- Es demasiado ingenua, si no se lo dices, nunca lo notara

-¿Por qué no se lo digo? -Respondió Shinya con otra pregunta, esbozando una media sonrisa mientras terminaba su cigarro- Por la misma razón que tu no lo has hecho

-Porque es una menor –Concluyo el aludido con seriedad recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- Lo supuse

-Pero… cuando Akane cumpla 16 hablare con ella –Dijo de repente el pelinegro captando la atención de su compañero- Según la ley, chicas de 16 años ya pueden casarse ¿No es así? –Cuestiono sorprendiendo a Gino- quita esa cara, no estoy diciendo que nos casaremos inmediatamente, sé que ella querrá desarrollarse de manera profesional y yo no se lo impediré, lo decía porque ya no sería un crimen si tengo el consentimiento de su familia

-Eso, en el caso de que ella te acepte –Replico Gino con seriedad- Yo… no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados –Agrego posando la vista en su compañero- Llegado el momento también luchare por ella

-Que sea una pelea justa, entonces –Dijo el pelinegro con seriedad, sellando aquel "pacto" con un apretón de manos, para luego encender el motor del auto- De todas formas, ella vendrá conmigo a la fiesta

-¡Eso fue trampa! –Exclamo Gino ante las palabras del pelinegro- ¡Ha! Ahora recuerdo que querías llevártela de viaje –Replico mientras Shinya hacia caso omiso a lo dicho por el- ¡Al menos escucha lo que digo!

Y entre reclamos, burlas y demás, se alejaron de la casa de Akane, donde ella permanecía ignorante de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y del cambio que estaba por venir en la vida de todos.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Pues así llegamos al final de este capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Quisiera saber sus opiniones acerca de esta nueva locura que acaba de surgir en mi cabeza XD espero que haya sido de su agrado y como siempre, comenten para saber que tal me quedo y si debería continuar esta historia o dejarla allí o. Bueno, sita vez no tengo mucho que decir, ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	2. Comienzos

_¡Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve problemas con la PC T_T bueno, no quiero aburrirlos mucho con mis tragedias personales, así que les dejo rápidamente este nuevo episodio._

_Agradecimientos a: __**YouseiChan001**__, gracias por comentar *0* me alegra que esta historia te haya enganchado y que la relación entre los personajes sea de tu agrado XD, lamento la tardanza y pues, espero que disfrutes este nuevo capítulo. ____, lamento la tardanza, pero aunque sea tarde, aquí está un nuevo episodio de esta historia, que lo disfrutes *0*. __**Viridiana**__, que bueno tenerte por aquí también *0* qué bueno que te enganchase esta historia también y, curiosamente, me han dicho al igual que a ti que soy un alama vieja ¿Qué cosas no? XD lamento la tardanza para subir este capítulo, pero aun así, espero que sea de tu agrado XD. __**Kai-Kagamine**__, Gracias por comentar en esta historia también XD siempre agradezco las sugerencias y el apoyo que me brindan los lectores y pues, como pediste un One shot, también subiré uno, como recompensa por la tardanza XD, empero disfrutes este episodio. Akari Kiseki, nunca me cansare de decirlo, tu comentarios siempre levantan mi ánimo XD me mato eso de "Cerebros con complejo de abeja que se creen reinas pero solo son insectos" ¡Estuvo buenísimo! XD y bueno, ya quisiera yo ser la creadora de Psycho Pass, pero lastimosamente no lo soy T_T en fin… espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado *0*_

_Ahora sí, con los agradecimientos hechos, paso a dejar este nuevo capítulo de Reencarnación._

_**Comienzos**_

_Y entre reclamos, burlas y demás, se alejaron de la casa de Akane, donde ella permanecía ignorante de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y del cambio que estaba por venir en la vida de todos_.

Aquel día había sido bastante extraño para Akane, primero estaba la clase de lavado de cerebro en la escuela, después el encentro con Masashima Shougo, la cena con Shinya y Gino y sin siquiera imaginárselo, había terminado involucrada en la fiesta de graduación de Shinya, si, estaba agotada y lo peor era que Masashima le había ganado aquel libro de reencarnación y ahora debía esperar un mes para poder comprarlo, si, había sido un mal día salvo por la cena con sus amigos, así que lo único que quería era dormir.

La mañana siguiente trajo consigo un nuevo, rutinario y aburrido día para Akane, levantarse a la misma hora, ver a las mismas personas, oír las misma estúpidas clases de lavado de cerebro que ella conocía de memoria, ingerir la misma comida sintética de siempre, sí, todo le resultaba aburrido, incluso salir con Yukki y Kaori a veces resultaba estresante ya que ambas parecían vivir cómodamente con el sistema de gobierno actual, definitivamente era uno de esos días en los que no quería hacer nada más que volver a casa para leer alguno de los libros que había logrado comprar y en verdad lo hubiese hecho, de no ser porque reconoció, desde el segundo piso del edificio, la figura de su acosador esperándola a la salida de la escuela, es decir ¿Quién más tenía ese cabello extrañamente blanco en el campus? Nadie, solo Masashima Shougo poseía esa particularidad y ahora la miraba tan sonriente como la primera vez que lo vio, genial, ese día iba de mal en peor, sin embargo, cuando aparto la vista de él dispuesta a ignorarlo, pudo notar que algunas personas lo veían de forma extraña, algunos parecían temerle, otros lo miraban coléricos, algunos huían a paso rápido del lugar y algunas chicas, en su mayoría compañeras suyas, se sonrojaban al verlo y aunque el ignoraba magistralmente todo lo que sucedía, Akane presentía que, en el fondo, esa "marginación" a la que parecía ser sometido el albino, le resultaba hiriente; notando entonces como él se percataba de su presencia y caminaba escaleras arriba hasta ella.

-Akane… -Llamo Yuki con cierto temor mientras veía al peliblanco acercarse- Ese chico…

-Su nombre es Masashima Shougo y no me preguntes que hace aquí que no tengo la más mínima idea–Dijo la castaña con expresión inmutable-

-Ese sujeto… deberías tener cuidado con el –Advirtió Kaori captando la atención de Akane antes de que el albino las alcanzase- Mi hermano está en la academia de policía y son compañeros, me dijo que si lo veía tuviese cuidado de no acercarme mucho –Agrego sorprendiendo a la castaña por aquella advertencia- Es bastante extraño

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Cuestiono Akane con curiosidad pues había oído algo similar de Shinya-

-No me dijo exactamente por que, simplemente me dio esa advertencia –Respondió la muchacha- Escuche también que se mantiene al margen de sus compañeros, no busca socializar con nadie y nadie habla con el por qué le temen, así que Akane –Agrego con seriedad- No deberías relacionarte con el

-Es un poco injusto ¿No crees? –Cuestiono Akane captando la atención de sus amigas- Juzgar a una persona solo por rumores, creo que cada uno debe determinar a su propio criterio si una persona es peligrosa o no –Agrego con seriedad mientras sus amigas le reprochaban lo irresponsable que podía ser tomarse a la ligera las advertencias- En todo caso, Yuki, Kaori, quiero ser yo quien determine que tan peligroso puede ser el, si me equivoco en esta decisión, tomare la responsabilidad por ello, así que no se preocupen

-Espera Akane –Replicó Yukki- Puede ser peligroso, si los mayores le temen debe ser por algo

-Los mayores también decían que yo era extraña y aun así ustedes se acercaron a mi ¿No es así? –Cuestiono esbozando una ligera sonrisa, callando todo reclamo de parte de Yukki- Estaré bien, solo hablare con el

Y si ellas quisieron decir algo más, no pudieron hacerlo pues Akane estaba ya cerca de las escaleras por donde subía Shougo, muchas veces les preocupaba aquella actitud idealista que la castaña tenia y por la que se había metido en problemas con los maestros cuando era niña, pero también comprendían aquella actitud pues, al ser como era, una chica "especial" Akane no había tenido muchos amigos, salvo Gino, Shinya y ellas dos, así que, ver como marginan a alguien por motivos desconocidos, no era algo que ella dejaría pasar. Observaron brevemente como la castaña se perdía escaleras abajo encontrándose seguramente con el albino, mientras un cansado suspiro escapaba de sus bocas, si, Akane había sido así desde que la conocieron y por más que lo años pasasen, ella no cambiaría.

Era extraño, ella no se irritaba con facilidad, es más, eran contadas las veces en que lo había hecho, pero ver y oír como marginaban a alguien sin un motivo aparente, termino por enojarla, quizá era porque había pasado por algo similar cuando niña o simplemente su sentido de "justicia" le decía que eso estaba mal, no lo sabía, pero simplemente no podía dejar las cosas así, además… no había nada malo en hablar un poco con el ¿Cierto? Mientras Kaori y Yukki no le dijesen nada a Shinya, todo estaría bien.

-¿Qué quieres esta vez, Masashima-san? –Cuestiono Akane deteniéndose a mitad de las escaleras, encontrando al albino-

- Vaya forma de saludar… y que solo venía a traer lo que te prometí –Respondió el aludido mostrándole un libro a la castaña, haciendo caso omiso de las personas que los veían- Termine de leerlo esta mañana y quise dártelo hoy, eso es todo Akane-chan

-¿Lo leíste en una sola noche? –Cuestiono Akane con sorpresa, pasando por alto las miradas de sus compañeros, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Masashima- Increíble, creo que lo más rápido que he terminado un libro han sido dos días

-Ayer dijiste que querías el libro, por eso me apresure en leerlo –Respondió el aludido- Además, es una obra de Saiga Jouji, uno de los pocos autores que todavía escriben sobre estos temas y la lectura resulto interesante –Agrego extendiendo el libro a la castaña- Tomate el tiempo que necesites para leerlo, así tendré una excusa para venir todos los días

-No gracias –Respondió la castaña devolviendo el libro ante estas palabras-

-Que cruel… -Contesto el albino con una media sonrisa colocando el libro sobre la cabeza de Akane- Era broma Akane-chan, puedes quedártelo –Agrego mientras Akane sujetaba el libro antes de que se cayera y Shougo se alejaba de ella, deteniéndose brevemente al final de las escaleras- Te llamare luego para saber tu opinión sobre el libro

Y sin darle tiempo de decir o hacer nada más, el albino desapareció del lugar, dejando a Akane con el libro que ansiaba leer y con una nueva duda ¿Cómo la iba a llamar si no tenía su número telefónico? Bueno, no es que quisiera estar en contacto con ese extraño sujeto, pero si le causaba curiosidad. Oyó entonces la voz de sus amigas que venían bajando las escaleras también y sin querer pensar más en ello, se dirigió a la salida con el karaoke como destino, sin embargo, de camino, pudo oír algunos extraños comentarios sobre su albino acosador de parte de miembros de la academia de policía _"Ese Masashima, solo porque es especial se cree la gran cosa, no es más que un bicho raro" _decían algunos, mientras que otros parecían temerle, profiriendo frases despectivas apara con el _"Es navaja que siempre trae encima me da escalofríos, no sé cómo le dejan traerla, el debería ser un perro, no un inspector"_. Aquellas palabras hacían mella en Akane pues de alguna forma la remontaban al pasado en el que carecía de amigos por ser una chica "especial" con un Psycho Pass medible, pero que nunca se alteraba a pesar de lo que viese y si lo hacía, volvía rápidamente a la normalidad, siendo muy pocas las personas que nacían con esta particularidad, 1 cada 2 millones, al igual que los asintomáticos, cosa que la había orillado a ser marginada constantemente por los otros niños, eso, hasta que conoció a Shinya, Gino, Yukki y Kaori. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de alejar aquellos malos recuerdos de su mente y se apresuró a llegar al karaoke junto a sus amigas, era mejor divertirse un poco mientras podía hacerlo.

En el camino al karaoke se encontraron con otras compañeras de su salón de clase y en un gran grupo, habían cantado hasta cansarse y quedarse sin aire dentro del local, por lo que ya satisfechas y libres de estrés, salieron del lugar a una pequeña cafetería que había en el mismo edificio, caminaron hasta una mesa libre y de camino, mientras conversaban, Akane choco con alguien, viendo luego con sorpresa que se trataba de Shinya, que venía entrando al local junto a Gino y otros sujetos más, compañeros suyos seguramente, captando rápidamente la atención de sus compañeras que chillaban emocionadas al ver a "Shinya-sempai" y es que él, al ser uno de los más prometedores inspectores, era bastante popular entre los estudiantes de la academia y de la preparatoria.

-¿Akane? –Cuestiono el pelinegro reconociendo a la castaña- Que sorpresa, no esperaba verte aquí

-Lo mismo digo Shinya-san –Respondió la castaña pasando por alto los murmullos de sus compañeras- Es raro verte en lugares como estos

-Una investigación de campo –Dijo el pelinegro tratando de no darle unos buenos golpes a sus compañeros, que comentaban lo "linda" que era Akane y pedían que se las presentase- nos enviaron a estudiar el sistema de seguridad de este lugar y… ¡Quieren callarse! –Regaño el pelinegro a sus compañeros- Estoy tratando de...

-Parece que estas ocupado, hablemos después –Dijo Akane mientras Shinya lanzaba una intimidante mirada a sus compañeros- Nos vemos Gino-san

-La próxima vez vayamos a cenar –Respondió el aludido, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta, dirigiéndose luego a su compañero- Date prisa, quiero terminar con esto pronto

-Espera Gino, ¡Akane! –Llamo Shinya mientras Gino tiraba de su brazo junto a otro de sus compañeros llevándolo a otro punto del local- ¡Comamos juntos mañana! –Exclamo antes de desaparecer, siendo lo último que pudo ver, una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Akane-

-Oye Tsukatani –Dijo una de las compañeras de Akane una vez estuvieron en su mesa- ¿Qué relación tienes con Shinya-sempai? ¿Están saliendo?

-¿Saliendo? –Cuestiono Akane meditando la pregunta- Hemos comido juntos un par de veces y de vez en cuando salimos a algún lugar ¿A eso te refieres?

-¡No! –Dijo otra de las chicas- Queremos saber si tiene alguna relación

-Somos amigos de infancia –Contesto la castaña con naturalidad mientras bebía la malteada que había pedido- Eso es todo

-Pobre Shinya-san… -Susurró Yukki con compasión pues había notado desde hace tiempo los sentimientos que el pelinegro guardaba por la castaña-

-¿Dijiste algo? –Cuestiono Akane a la muchacha-

-No, nada –Respondió Yukki con una media sonrisa- Mejor comamos o se hará tarde

Todas asintieron ante lo dicho por Yukki pues, aunque las calles eran más "seguras" nunca flotaba algún pervertido cuya Psycho Pass bordeaba la zona roja, así que decidieron empezar a comer lo que habían pedido, aunque no por eso dejaron de lado el tema de "Shinya-sempai" por el que Akane fue sometida a un intenso interrogatorio por ser su amiga de infancia y era justamente por razones como esas, que a ella no le gustaba tocar mucho ese tema, no es que le molestara ser su amiga, al contrario, siempre se divertía a su lado, pero la popularidad del pelinegro a veces resultaba exasperante pues muchas de sus supuestas "amigas" no eran más que chicas interesadas en Shinya, que buscaban usarla como un medio rápido para llegar a él; un cansado suspiro escapo de su boca mientras pensaba en eso, decidiendo dejar aquello de lado pues en ese momento solo quería disfrutar de sus fideos, regresar a casa y leer el libro que Masashima le había dado.

Eran cerca de las 10pm cuando llego a su casa, dirigiéndose rápidamente a su habitación pues ya había cenado, tomo una ducha caliente y después de ponerse la pijama, comenzó con la lectura del libro que había captado su interés, o al menos intentó hacerlo pues el sonido de una llamada entrante en su teléfono celular la detuvo, reviso entonces el aparato y el nombre de Shinya se reflejaba en la pantalla, sonriendo ligeramente sin percatarse de ello, antes de responder la llamada.

-¿Shinya-san? –Cuestiono la castaña a través de la línea telefónica- Es un poco tarde para llamar ¿No crees?

-Mañana en la cafetería a la hora del descanso –Dijo el pelinegro directamente haciendo caso omiso de los reclamos de la castaña- Hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte

-Tengo clases después del descanso y tú también, Shinya-san –Respondió la castaña con otro mensaje- ¿Me estas pidiendo que salte mis clases para salir contigo?

-Si –Contesto el pelinegro con una media sonrisa que Akane no pudo ver, oyendo luego como ella decía lo irresponsable que podía llegar a ser- Vamos Akane, solo quiero verte ¿Es eso tan malo?

-N-no… pero estas a punto de graduarte… -Dijo la castaña con un ligero rubor en las mejillas después de oír las palabras de Shinya- Creo que deberías prestar mayor atención a tus estudios…

-Lo hare si sales conmigo mañana –Respondió el pelinegro esbozando una ligera sonrisa- ¿Qué dices, Akane? ¿Te fugarías conmigo durante el descanso?

-No digas cosas que pueden malinterpretarse Shinya-san –Regaño la castaña oyendo la risa del pelinegro del otro lado del teléfono- No es broma, podrías meterte en problemas

-Te espero mañana en la cafetería –Dijo pasando por alto las advertencias de la castaña-

-Ni siquiera he aceptado –Respondió la castaña haciendo un pequeño puchero que Shinya fácilmente pudo imaginar al haberlo visto infinidad de veces- Podría dejarte plantado ¿Sabes?

-Confió en que llegaras –Contesto el pelinegro sonriendo nuevamente- Entonces… nos vemos mañana

-De acuerdo –Dijo la castaña sonriendo también- Pero si mi madre se entera de que me salí de clases te culpare de todo

-Tomare la responsabilidad de ti, entonces –Respondió el aludido recibiendo nuevos regaños por decir cosas que pueden malinterpretarse- Si, sí, soy un irresponsable por corromperte, pero así me quieres ¿No?

-Nos vemos mañana Shinya-san –Contesto la castaña pasando magistralmente de lo dicho por el pelinegro- Descansa

Y sin darle oportunidad a decir nada más, Akane corto la comunicación, emitiendo luego un cansado suspiro mientras palmeaba ligeramente sus sonrojadas mejillas ¿Qué pasaba con ese hombre? Venir a decir cosas como esas… bueno, desde pequeños el había sido así, diciendo cosas que podían malinterpretarse y por las que ella solía sonrojarse, aunque el efecto no era el mismo si lo decía Gino y eso era lo más extraño, cada vez que él le hablaba o la tocaba no había cambio, pero si era Shinya quien lo hacía, sus mejillas se encendían de carmín y últimamente su pulso se aceleraba ligeramente cuando él le hablaba de esa forma ¿Estaría enferma? Si… debía ser eso, quizá debía visitar un médico, pero eso lo haría después, ahora solo quería leer el libro que había conseguido.

"El misterio de la conciencia" era la frase que llevaba por título la introducción del libro que hablaba de la muerte y su significado ¿Era realmente el término de la vida? O por el contrario ¿Era simplemente una puerta que permite acceder a otra vida, dimensión o mundo? Ambas eran preguntas que captaron inmediatamente la atención de Akane y su interés por ese peculiar libro creció, leyó toda la introducción rápidamente y llego al capítulo uno, "La reencarnación: Desde Sócrates a Salinger" llevaba por título este episodio y apenas había podido leer la primera página de este, cuando su celular sonó nuevamente, cogió el teléfono con molestia mientras pensaba que, si era Shinya nuevamente con sus frases de doble sentido, definitivamente lo iba a dejar plantado, sin embargo, cuando reviso la pantalla, la llamada entrante era de un número desconocido y eso la turbo ligeramente; dejo sonar el móvil por un momento más pensando que podría ser un numero equivocado, pero sonaba con insistencia, así que contesto rápidamente la llamada, oyendo del otro lado una voz que reconoció fácilmente, no… eso debía ser una broma ¿Cierto?

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero? –Cuestiono ligeramente irritada- ¿Masashima-san?

-Tengo mis métodos –Respondió el albino con naturalidad, sonriendo ligeramente al oír un cansado suspiro de parte de la castaña-

-Si se trata de una broma, no es graciosa –Replico Akane con cierta molestia- Son más de las 10:30pm

-Solo quería hablar Akane-chan –Contesto el albino recostado en el sofá de la sala de su casa- No te molestes

-Estoy intentando leer el libro que me diste y que pienso devolverte ¿Sabes? –Cuestiono la castaña con molestia- ¿Acaso no tienes amigos a quienes molestar?

-No los tengo… –Respondió el albino sorprendiendo a la castaña, quien noto un ligero cambio en su tono de voz- Bueno, no es que alguien como yo los necesite después de todo

-Esta tarde escuche a chicos de la academia hablar mal de ti… -Susurro Akane dejando a un lado el libro que leía- Sé que no es asunto mío, pero…

-No es novedad que lo hagan, es decir… sin importar la época o el lugar, un asintomático nunca es bien recibido –Respondió el albino con voz neutral, por lo que Akane no podía notar ningún cambio en el- A pesar de los años, el sistema Sibyl no ha podido hallar una forma de medir nuestro Psycho Pass y por eso la gente nos teme. Los seres humanos temen a lo que no entienden, Akane-chan, y lo que no entienden, simplemente lo aíslan y destruyen… –Agrego mientras Akane cerraba los puños con fuerza al oír sus palabras pues ella había pasado por algo similar- Los asintomáticos como yo somos fantasmas para el sistema y eso, al menos en esta época, es similar a negar nuestra existencia como seres humanos

-Un asintomático… -Repitió casi por inercia la castaña-

-Supongo que este es el final de esta novela –Dijo el albino captando la atención de Akane- Fue divertido "acosarte" los últimos días Akane-chan, puedes quedarte con el libro, no te molestare mas

-¡Espera! –Replico la castaña inútilmente pues la comunicación ya había sido cortada- Masashima-san…

Y sin saber exactamente por qué, un nudo se formó en su garganta al pensar en la infancia que debió tener el albino, una existencia bastante solitaria que debí ser bastante dura, si bien su situación había sido similar, en el camino ella encontró compañeros a los que podía considerar una familia como Shinya o Yukki, pero Masashima parecía estar solo y cuando él dijo que no tenía amigos, algo dentro de Akane le dijo que no mentía. Poso la vista sobre el libro que mantenía junto a ella cogiéndolo luego entre sus manos mientras revisaba las hojas una a una, recordó entonces las muchas tardes que paso cuando niña leyendo sola en su habitación con los libros como único escape del absurdo mundo en el que le había tocado vivir, pensando que Masashima seguramente era igual y aun ahora seguía usando aquellos libros como un escape de la marginación en la que vivía diariamente. Apretó con fuerza el libro entre sus manos Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de alejar ideas depresivas de su mente y decidida a terminar el libro que Masashima le había dado, retomo su lectura, mañana seria otro día y podría decidir que hacer, por ahora, la lectura de ese libro era lo principal.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad y con él una nueva rutina escolar, Yukki y Kaori se encontraban fuera de la casa de Akane esperando a que ella saliera para ir juntas a la escuela pero lo que no esperaban era verla salir con unas enormes ojeras y cansado andar, con lo que parecía ser una tostada en la boca y arrastrando la maleta, una visión poco común dada la energía inagotable que Akane solía tener y ese estado solo podía deberse a una cosa.

-Leíste toda la noche ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono Kaori recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- Era de suponerse… está bien que te guste la lectura Akane, pero debes tener limites

-Es que… el libro me absorbió completamente… –Se excusó Akane mientras comenzaban a caminar- Para cuando me di cuenta ya lo había terminado

-¿Leíste un libro entero en una sola noche? –Cuestiono Yukki con incredulidad- Eres increíble Akane, a mí me toma semanas terminar las lecturas de la escuela…

-Creo que me excedí un poco esta vez –Respondió la castaña con una cansada sonrisa mientras esperaban el bus de la escuela que pasaba a recogerlas- dormiré un poco en el camino

-Te despertaremos al llegar –Dijo Kaori mientras subían al bus que ya se había detenido-

Akane simplemente asintió dispuesta a dormir todo el trayecto a la escuela, cayendo rendida en el hombro de Yukki apenas se sentaron, si, se había excedido un poco con la lectura de ese libro, pero, al menos para ella, había valido la pena perder horas de sueño.

Se veía a sí misma en lo que parecía ser la cima de un edificio, de pie frente a unas escaleras rojas viendo como un hombre al que no podía verle el rostro estaba de pie frente a ella. Era extraño, pero sus emociones estaban mezcladas, rabia, molestia, comprensión, lastima… no entendía el motivo de ello y las palabras que intercambio con ese sujeto solo la confundieron más.

-Quiero ser testigo del esplendor del alma humana, saber de una vez por todas si hay algo por lo que valga la pena vivir –Dijo el hombre frente a ella- Pero cuando los humanos basan sus vidas en el oráculo Sibyl sin considerar sus propios deseos… ¿Realmente tienen algún valor?

-¡Como podrían no tenerlo! –Respondió con frustración sin entender exactamente por qué- ¿Dices que puedes decidir si alguien tiene valor o no? ¿Qué puedes juzgar el valor de la familia o de la amistad? –Cuestiono apretando el Dominator que llevaba en las manos mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta- ¡Cómo puedes juzgar el valor de la felicidad que nunca tuviste!

El sueño termino abruptamente después de aquellas palabras, los rayos de sol golpearon directamente su rostro y despertó ligeramente confundida por aquel sueño, notando entonces que iban llegando al campus de la escuela y, mientras el bus entraba al estacionamiento, pudo ver a Masashima de camino a las instalaciones de la academia leyendo un libro de tapa roja, y, casi de forma inmediata, lo relaciono con aquel extraño sueño que tuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de no pensar en tonterías que no venían al caso.

Estaba en medio de su segunda clase tratando de prestar atención al aburrido tema que el maestro estaba explicando, cuando recibió un mensaje de texto de parte de Shinya _"Lo siento Akane, Gino me acaba de decir que tenemos un examen esta tarde y no podre llevarte al lugar que quería (Era la pastelería nueva a la que dijiste que querías ir la última vez que salimos ¿Recuerdas?) Estaré libre durante la noche ¿Crees que podamos cenar? Prometo compensarte por esto"_ decía el mensaje, un cansado suspiro escapo de boca de Akane después de leer aquel mensaje, no es que estuviese esperando ansiosamente aquella "fuga" bueno, tal vez un poco y más si era a la mejor pastelería de la ciudad, tampoco estaba molesta, es decir, no era culpa de Shinya el tener un examen, no, si era su culpa por haberlo olvidado, pero ya nada podía hacer al respecto, además, eso le daba el tiempo suficiente para hacer algo que había pensado durante la madrugada, por lo que tomo su celular dispuesta a responder el mensaje del pelinegro, pero no se percató de la presencia de su maestro de turno, quien confisco su teléfono móvil hasta el final del día.

-¿A quién se le ocurre sacar su teléfono en medio de la clase? –Cuestiono Yukki jalando de la oreja a Akane mientras salían del salón de clase a su descanso- ¿en que estabas pensando Akane?

-Lo siento… -Susurro Akane sujetando su sonrojada oreja- No es culpa mía que a Shinya-san se le ocurra contactarme a esa hora

-Lo bueno es que para el final del día te devolverán el teléfono –Dijo Kaori mientras caminaban- La próxima vez espera a que termine la clase, ya sabes cómo es sensei

-Si señora… -Respondió Akane con voz cansada, escuchando luego el timbre que indicaba el descanso para la academia de policía que se oía hasta la preparatoria- ¡Ha! Tengo que irme chicas, vuelvo lego

-¡Espera Akane! –Exclamo Yukki viendo como la castaña desparecía con un libro en mano- Todavía tenemos clase…

-No pierdas tú tiempo Yukki -Replico Kaori emitiendo sujetando el hombro de la muchacha- Cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza es imposible detenerla

-Lo sé, pero ese libro… ¿No es el que le dio ese sujeto? -Cuestiono la muchacha con preocupación- Seguramente va a verlo Kaori, y eso me preocupa, cada vez que lo veo siento escalofríos –Agrego abrazándose a si misma- ¿Crees que debamos decirle a Shinya-san?

-Quizás… -Contesto Kaori igual de preocupada que Yukki- De momento solo observemos, si algo extraño sucede hablaremos con el

Yukki simplemente asintió viendo luego como la castaña se perdía con dirección al campus de la academia de policía, le inquietaba aquella actitud temeraria en Akane, pero le preocupaba más aun el daño que podía causarle ese sujeto, algo en él no le agradaba y solo esperaba que la ingenuidad de Akane no jugase en su contra.

Había terminado leer el libro casi entrada las 7 am, era la primera vez que leía y comprendía algo tan rápido, ahora comprendía como Masashima había podido terminar el libro en una sola noche y al pensar en eso, inevitablemente vinieron a ella los recuerdos de su conversación. Entro a su ducha con aquellas palabras rondando en su cabeza es decir ¿Era posible vivir sin ningún amigo? Una existencia así debía resultar vacía y ciertamente lo era, Masashima Shougo había llegado a su vida como un acosador, peligroso según todos los que conocía, solitario desde su perspectiva, pero por alguna extraña razón, sentía que no podía dejarlo solo y aquel sentimiento se hizo más fuerte después del sueño que tuvo en el bus _"__Cómo puedes juzgar el valor de la felicidad que nunca tuviste" _había dicho y aunque no sabía quién le decía esas palabras, pudo sentir la intensidad de las mismas dirigidas a alguien que no le veía sentido a la vida ni a su propia existencia, y eso, extrañamente le recordaban al albino.

Nadie merecía estar solo o al menos eso pensaba ella, por eso se encontraba allí, de pie en la puerta principal de la academia de policía por donde tenían que pasar los estudiantes para ir a la cafetería, esperando al acosador, irónico, sí, pero así de inesperada era la vida ¿No? eso la hacía interesante.

Era extraño, nunca se había deprimido por perder algún "espécimen" ni siquiera los libros tenían esa capacidad de conmoverlo con facilidad, pero después de darle fin a la "relación" de acoso que mantenía con aquella niña, se sentía extrañamente vacío, raro, pues apenas la había estudiado por un par de días y no era normal ese apego por las "cosas" pero no tendría que agobiarse más con ello pues de seguro no volvería verla, ella saldría huyendo como todos después de saber que era un asintomático y allí terminaría la "novela", así de patética era su vacía existencia que ni siquiera era reconocida por el estúpido sistema que regía el país. Un cansado suspiro escapo de su boca mientras sacaba de su maleta el libro que estaba leyendo durante la mañana "L'Étranger" (El extranjero) decía el en la portada, comenzó a ojear el libro buscando el párrafo en el que se había quedado cuando escucho a alguien llamándolo _"Masashima-san" _decía, y toda acción de su parte se detuvo al oír esa voz, espera… ¿En serio era ella?

-¿Akane…chan? –Cuestionó el albino ligeramente desconcertado por la presencia de la castaña en el lugar- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Termine el libro que me diste y vine a devolverlo –Respondió la castaña dándole alcance al albino, ignorando los murmullos de quienes por allí pasaban- Además, hay algunas cosas que no…

-¿Qué pretendes? –Preguntó con seriedad el albino- Sabes que soy un asintomático ¿No es así? Entonces por qué…

-Porque yo también lo soy –Contestó la castaña interrumpiendo lo que el albino iba a decir- Bueno, no exactamente, soy una "chica especial" que es casi lo mismo que ser asintomático y aunque no lo fuera –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente- Nadie merece estar solo, a partir de hoy seré tu amiga Masashima-san

-¿Y si no quiero tu amistad? –Cuestiono acercando su rostro al de la castaña- ¿Qué harás?

-Me convertiré en la acosadora de mi acosador hasta que la aceptes –Respondió Akane sujetando las mejillas del albino sin siquiera inmutarse por aquella cercanía ni por los murmullos que iban en aumento- Así que prepárate

-Tú… en verdad eres extraña –Susurro Masashima sonriendo ligeramente mientras ella lo soltaba- Muy extraña…

-Ambos lo somos –Contesto la castaña sonriendo al igual que el- Entonces… ¿Amigos? –Cuestiono Akane, sintiendo sus mejillas arder al momento que Masashima deposito un beso en su mejilla- Q-qué… ¡Por qué hiciste eso!

-Somos amigos ¿No? –Pregunto el albino con una media sonrisa- Es algo normal en el extranjero que los amigos hagan eso

-¡Estamos en Japón! –Regaño la castaña señalándolo acusadoramente, deteniéndose al momento en que Masashima sujeto su mano, llevándola fuera del campus- O-oye… espera…

-Los amigos pueden tomarse de las manos Akane-chan –Fue lo que dijo mientras salían del lugar-

Y lo único que la castaña pudo hacer, fue seguirle el paso a Masashima a quien sabe done, aunque, por la dirección en la que iban, la cafetería seria su próximo destino; sonrió ligeramente mientras era "secuestrada" por el albino pensando que, en el fondo, lo único que el quería era no estar solo, así que apretó el agarre que mantenía sobre sus manos y siguió caminando, sin notar la mirada de alguien más, que l observaba desde el segundo piso del edificio y ese "alguien" no parecía feliz con lo que veía.

Estaba de camino a la siguiente clase que tenía pues los de último año casi no tenían descanso, pensando en Akane y lo enojada que debía estar para no haberle respondido el mensaje que le envió, cuando uno de sus compañeros con los que había ido a la cafetería en la que se encontró con Akane la última vez, reconoció a la castaña _"¡Oh! No sabía que tu pequeña amiga fuese novia de Masashima, espera ¿Ese sujeto tenia novia?"_ había dicho observando desde el pasillo del segundo piso a Masashima besar la mejilla de Akane, sus puños se cerraron fuertemente ante aquella escena y Gino, que también iba con él, tampoco parecía contento ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Akane? Le había advertido claramente que se mantuviese lejos de ese sujeto, pero no, había pasado por alto todas sus advertencias y hasta dejaba que la besara… ¡Con un demonio! Eso no estaría pasando hubiese llevado a Akane con él a esa pastelería como había prometido, exámenes, malditos exámenes que… un momento… ¿Y si ella pensaba dejarlo plantado? No, Akane no haría eso a menos que estuviese enojada y eso sucedía muy pocas veces… ¡Ha! Quería bajar en ese mismo momento y pedirle un par de explicaciones a la castaña, pero tenía que ir a su siguiente clase y aunque no asistiera para hablar con ella, no serviría de nada pues al estar en su propio debate mental los había perdido de vista, genial, ahora no tenía idea de donde podrían estar.

Al final no se había equivocado y ahora se encontraba con Masashima en la cafetería del campus, cosa que agradecía pues no había comido más que la tostada casi quemada que tuvo por desayuno, conversaban sobre el libro que había leído y sobre algunos otros títulos interesantes que le recomendaba leer, descubriendo que el albino tenía mucho de qué hablar, pero nadie que lo escuchara. Sonrió ligeramente ante estos pensamientos mientras degustaba del pastel de fresas que había pedido ignorando olímpicamente los murmullos de las personas a su alrededor, ella se estaba divirtiendo y poco le importaba lo que dijeran, aunque… ahora que lo pensaba, Shinya se enteraría rápidamente mediante los comentarios, iba a estar furioso con ella…

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Cuestiono el albino al ver como la castaña se ponía pálida y dejaba de comer- Si te incomoda este lugar…

-No… no pasa nada -Respondió la castaña tratando de alejar de su cabeza la imagen de Shinya torturándola por no hacer caso a sus advertencias- Solo pensé en algo desagradable, no te preocupes Masashima-san

-Shougo –Corrigió el albino- Dijiste que seremos amigos a partir de ahora ¿No? –Pregunto esbozando una sonrisa- Puedes llamarme de esa forma, aunque Sho-kun tampoco estaría mal

-No gracias –Respondió la castaña inmediatamente-

-Tenía que intentarlo –Contesto el albino con una media sonrisa- Pero… no me molestaría ¿Sabes?

-¿En verdad no tienes amigos? –Pregunto la castaña tratando de saber un poco más del albino- ¿Ni siquiera uno?

-Quizá Choe podría entrar en esa categoría –Respondió el aludido antes de beber un poco de té, que tenía como acompañamiento de las magdalenas que comía- Es lo más cercano a una familia que he tenido

-¿Choe? –Cuestiono la castaña con curiosidad- ¿Quién es?

-Mi tutor –Respondió el albino sorprendiendo a la castaña, que solo entonces recordó que Masashima aún era menor de edad, pero… ¿Un tutor? ¿Y sus padres?- Mis padres se deshicieron de mi cuando supieron que era sintomático –Dijo Masashima respondiendo a la pregunta silenciosa de la castaña, quien se sorprendo ante esto- Pude saber lo que pensabas con solo verte, eres fácil de leer

-Hare de cuenta que no oí eso –Contesto la castaña – Y… ¿Cómo es eso de que se deshicieron de ti?

-En mi familia, el dinero no es problema, pero un asintomático si –Respondió el albino con normalidad mientras terminaba su te- Los seres como yo solo tiene dos opciones al llegar una determinada edad, unirse a la fuerza policial y vivir una vida "normal" hasta que su cuerpo se desgaste, o dar su cerebro a Sibyl y convertirse en un elemento más de él. Para mi padre fue más fácil deshacerse de mí desde pequeño, así que me dejaron a cargo de Choe desde los 10 años mientras ellos continuaron con sus vidas como si nunca hubiese existido –Agrego con voz neutral, por lo que Akane no podía diferir un atisbo de emoción alguna- Si preguntasen por alguna figura paterna en mi vida, esa seria Choe

-Que cruel… -Susurro Akane cerrando los puños con fuerza- Deshacerse de un hijo de esa forma

-Si lo vez desde otra perspectiva, tiene sus ventajas –Replico Masashima sin mostrar emoción alguna- No me falta dinero y, aunque Chope y yo compartimos un apartamento, el casi nunca está en casa por su trabajo, así que puedo actuar a mi libre albedrio

-¡Eso no está bien! –Exclamo la castaña poniéndose de pie abruptamente, sorprendiendo al albino- ¡Un hijo no es algo que puedas tirar cuando te dé la gana! –Agrego sonrojándose al notar como todos la miraban, sentándose al instante- Q-quiero decir…

-Comprendo lo que quieres decir Akane-chan, pero fue mejor para mí ser criado por Choe, que al menos me prestaba atención cuando quería comprar un libro, a ser criado por alguien que apenas notaba mi existencia ¿No crees? –Cuestiono Masashima con una media sonrisa, dirigiendo la vista luego a alguien que venía llegando- Invoca al demonio y aparecerá

-¿He? –Pregunto Akane dirigiendo la vista hacia donde miraba Masashima, viendo llegar al mencionado "demonio"-

-Vaya, esto es nuevo –Dijo el recién llegado, reparando en la presencia de la castaña- Ella es el especim… -Agrego deteniéndose al sentir un golpe en al abdomen, cortesía del codo de Masashima- O-oye… ¿Eso por qué fue?

-Él es Choe –Dijo Masashima pasando por alto las quejas del mayor mientras Akane veía desconcierto la forma en que el albino trataba al recién llegado- Choe, ella es Tsukatani Akane

-U-un gusto –Respondió el mayor recuperando el aire perdido mientras se sentaba en una silla libre que allí había-

-Igualmente –Dijo la castaña con una nerviosa sonrisa en el rostro- Esto… ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Está perfectamente ¿No es así Choe? –Cuestiono el albino al mayor con una inquietante sonrisa en el rostro, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta- ¿Ves Akane-chan? No hay problema –Agrego dirigiéndose a ella, para pasar nuevamente al mayor- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres Choe?

-Me acaban de entregar el libro que pediste –Respondió el aludido ya respuesta, mientras sacaba de una maleta un libro- Tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y no podre llegar a casa hoy, así que pensé en dártelo ahora

-¡Ha! ¡Ese libro! –Exclamo Akane reconociendo el título de la portada- He oído de él antes

-Vaya, Tsukatani-san tiene un gusto bastante peculiar –Dijo Choe sonriendo ligeramente- Ahora entiendo por qué te llevas bien con el

-Me han dicho que soy un bicho raro –Respondió Akane con una media sonrisa- El autor es Aldous Huxley ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del albino- Pero… ¿No habían prohibido las obras de ese tipo? Cuando pregunte por ella en la biblioteca me dijeron eso

-Un mundo feliz es una novela distópica que ofrece una visión pesimista del futuro del mundo y muestra una sociedad regida por el condicionamiento psicológico como parte de un sistema inmutable de castas, se describe una utopía irónica y ambigua –Dijo el albino mientras hojeaba el libro- La humanidad es desenfadada, saludable y la tecnología ha alcanzado su máximo auge. La guerra y la pobreza no existen, y todos son permanentemente felices. Sin embargo, lo irónico de la situación, está en que todo esto se ha alcanzado tras eliminar muchas otras que eran consideradas importantes: la familia, la diversidad cultural, el arte, la literatura, la religión y la filosofía –agrego cerrando el libro- Es normal que Sibyl elimine las novelas de este tipo

-Cierto, pero ¿Cómo la consiguió Choe-san? –Cuestiono la castaña posando la vista en el mayor- Esa novela fue borrada de internet también

-Choe trabaja medio tiempo como maestro de ciencias tecnológicas en la academia de policía, pero también labora en el Ministerio de Desarrollo Tecnológico –Respondió Masashima- Tiene varios contactos en la policía y la última vez que hubo una redada en las fronteras del país, decomisaron varios libros de este tipo así que me consiguió algunas copias

-¿Entonces tienes otros como ese? ¿Has leído 1984 de George Orwell? –Cuestiono la castaña interesada en lo que acababa de oír, con un brillo especial en los ojos que provoco una media sonrisa en el albino- ¿Crees que Choe-san podría conseguir algunos para mi también? Pero… no tengo mucho dinero y deben estar caros… ¡Ahorrare mi mesada y…!

-He leído las obras que mencionaste Akane-chan, puedo prestarte las novelas que tengo en casa –Respondió para alegría de la castaña- Y si quieres algún libro, Choe lo conseguirá para ti ¿No es así? –Cuestiono posando la vista en el mayor, que se limitó a sentir antes la intimidante mirada del albino, camuflada por aquella inquietante sonrisa- Solo dale los títulos que quieras y los tendrás

-Entonces quisiera… -Dijo la castaña deteniéndose al oír el timbre que indicaba el cambio de turno de una clase- ¡He! ¡Cuando empezó la otra clase! –Exclamo mientras recogía sus cosas a una velocidad desconcertante- Lo siento, Masashima-san, Choe-san, hablemos de los libros luego ¿Si? nos vemos después

Y sin decir más palabra de por medio, la castaña salió corriendo con dirección a su salón de clase mientras Masashima sonreía sutilmente, sin notarlo siquiera, al verla correr, si, esa chica era un espécimen extraño, muy extraño y eso solo aumentaba su interés mientras pensaba que no le molestaría estudiarla un poco más. Sintió entonces la mirada de Choe sobre él, notando aquella sonrisa zorruno que el mayor tenía cuando veía algo interesante, pero no estaba mirando a nadie más que él y eso resultaba ciertamente incomodo, incluso para alguien como él.

-¿Qué sucede? –Cuestiono Masashima ante la irritante sonrisa del mayor- ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

-No… es solo que nunca antes te había visto sonreír de forma sincera y resulta desconcertante –Respondió el mayor poniéndose de pie, notando también como Masashima lucia ligeramente turbado por sus palabras ¿Sonreír? ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a hacerlo?- Bueno, me voy, tengo que ir al ministerio… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Nos vemos después –Dijo el albino sin prestar atención a la pregunta, mientras se ponía de pie para después marcharse-

Choe observo brevemente al albino mientras este se perdía con dirección desconocida, sonrió ligeramente al recordar lo turbado que parecía Masashima cuando menciono la forma en que había sonreído, después de todo, aquel "espécimen" como el albino llamaba a Tsukatani, resultaba ser más interesante de lo que creyó en un principio y quizá, podría traer más de un cambio en la vida del muchacho. Giro sobre sus pasos y con aquellos pensamientos en mente se dirigió al estacionamiento del campus para ir a trabajar.

La habían regañado por saltarse las clases nuevamente y por poco no le devuelven el celular que le habían confiscado, todo por haberse pasado de tiempo hablando con Masashima y Choe, si, ese no había sido un buen día, salvo por su charla con ellos, y lo peor era que aún no terminaba, pues estaba segura que para esas altura, Shinya ya debía saber de su encuentro con Masashima, por lo que le esperaba una buena reprimenda.

Cuando las clases terminaron fue directamente a casa, entrando con cautela al pensar que Shinya podría estar allí hablando con su madre, pero para alivio suyo no fue así, ceno rápidamente y después agradecer por la comida, se dirigió a su habitación, que estaba en el segundo piso, bajo la mirada extrañada de su madre pues eran pocas las veces que ella hacia eso. Cerro la puerta tras ella y un suspiro de alivio escapo de su boca cuando al fin estuvo sola, al menos se había salvado esa noche. Una ráfaga de viento la hizo estremecerse, notando entonces que las mamparas de su habitación estaban abiertas, cosa extraña pues ella recordaba haberlas cerrado cuando se fue, y cuando se disponía a cerrarla, su corazón casi se detuvo del susto, mientras un chillido escapo de su garganta al notar la figura de alguien recostado en la pared de su habitación, reconociendo luego al sujeto que no aprecia nada contento, si estaba en problemas, pero lo más importante ¡Como había entrado!

-Akane ¿Qué paso? Te escuche gritar… –Dijo la voz de su madre desde fuera de la habitación- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-si mamá, fue… un bicho –Respondió la castaña frunciendo el ceño ligeramente mientras veía al sujeto frente a ella- Un muy grande y feo, pero ya me encargué de él, no te preocupes

-Así que soy un bicho grande y feo –Dijo el sujeto con clara molestia en la voz una vez la madre de Akane se alejó- No sabía que tenías ese concepto de mí, Akane

-Y yo no sabía que te gustaba meterte en habitaciones ajenas –Replico Akane con igual molestia- Shinya-san

-Te Dije que no estuvieras cerca de Masashima, pero ignoraste mis advertencias –Dijo el pelinegro con seriedad- ¿En qué rayos estás pensando Akane? ¡Ese sujeto es un asintomático! ¡Es peligroso!

-¡No puedes juzgarlo así solo por eso! –Replico Akane sorprendiendo al pelinegro pues era la primera vez que le veía reaccionar así- Todos… todos lo hacen y no me sorprende, pero tu… no creí que fuese igual a ellos Shinya-san…-Susurró la castaña cerrando los puños con fuerza y la mirada clavada en el suelo- Entonces… ¿Todo este tiempo pensabas así de mí porque soy especial? La única que creyó que éramos amigos… ¿Fui yo?

-Idiota… –Susurro el pelinegro tirando del brazo de la castaña, haciendo que esta se apoyara en su pecho mientras él la abrazaba- Nunca me ha importado lo que el sistema diga que eres, para mí siempre serás Akane, mi compañera, mi amiga, la única que sabe cómo soy realmente –Agrego sujetando las mejillas de la adolecente- Eres lo más importante en mi vida…

-Shinya-san… -Dijo en un susurro la castaña con la mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas al sentir la mano del pelinegro sobre ellas-

-Solo quiero protegerte –Agrego el pelinegro chocando su frente con la suya- ¿Puedes entender eso?

-Si… pero… no puedo dejarlo solo… -Respondió la castaña desviando ligeramente la mirada- De alguna forma siento que él y yo somos similares, pero a diferencia suyo, yo tengo amigos que me apoyen, te tengo a ti… –Agrego enfrentando al fin la mirada del pelinegro- Pero él no tiene a nadie… por eso…

-Supongo que no puedo convencerte… después de todo… así eres tú, no puedes abandonar a nadie -Susurro el pelinegra con una media sonrisa mientras al abrazaba nuevamente- Pero… si algo sucede llámame ¿Si? No importa donde me encuentre o que este haciendo, iré a buscarte

-Eso es lo que diría un superhéroe ¿Sabes? –Cuestiono la castaña sonriendo ligeramente apoyada en el pecho del pelinegro- Súper Shinya-san

-Entonces seré tu superhéroe a parir de ahora –Respondió el pelinegro sonriendo ligeramente mientras la soltaba- Serás mi damisela en peligro Akane y cada vez que me necesites estaré allí para ti –Agrego sujetando su mano para luego besar el dorso de esta antes de irse, deteniéndose brevemente antes de saltar del balcón de la habitación- Eres lo único que me queda Akane y no voy a dejar que nadie te hiera, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-Lo sé, Shinya-san –Respondió la castaña sonriendo ligeramente mientras veía al pelinegro sonreír ligeramente antes de que se fuera-

Por qué en verdad lo sabía, Shinya había perdido a su padre cuando era niño y su madre había fallecido también tres años atrás, dejando un fondo de dinero con el que el pelinegro había sobrevivido hasta que pudo encontrar un trabajo con el que mantenerse y ganar una beca en la academia de policía por sus resultados sobresalientes durante la preparatoria, él no tenía más familia que Gino, su mejor amigo, y a ella, por eso la protegía de esa forma y ella casi nunca ponía objeción., salvo algunas excepciones, pero siempre era feliz al saber que tenía un lugar especial en la vida de Shinya.

Se asomó por el balcón de su habitación viendo como Shinya llegaba seguro al suelo, siendo recibido por la mascota de la casa, un perro siberiano que respondía al nombre de Van, y que ni siquiera ladro al verlo pues conocí a Shinya desde hace tiempo _"Gracias por todo Van"_ fue lo que dijo el pelinegro acariciando el lomo de la mascota antes de irse, no sin antes hacer un gesto con la mano como despedida para ella, que solo sonrió como respuesta a aquel gesto.

Y es que las cosas habían sido siempre así entre ellos, la regañaba, discutían, peleaban, se reconciliaban, todo empezaba una vez más, pero la verdad era una sola y era que, sin importar lo que sucediese, no podían estar separados por mucho tiempo, pero ahora alguien mas estaba entrando a aquella "ecuación" una variable que podría traer muchos cambios ¿Favorables? Eso solo el tiempo se encargaría de determinar…

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, espero haya sido de su agrado y pues… comenten ¿No? para saber si les va gustando la historia *0* bueno, no tengo mucho que decir esta vez, así que me despido ¡Hasta la próxima! _

_PD: Aquí incluiré también algunos extras, esta vez será de Makishima *0*_

_Shougo podría ser muy rico pues como se le ve con varios capítulos, el usa artículos que han sido valorados a precios elevados en nuestro tiempo, lo que los hace aún más caro de su época y difíciles de conseguir._

_El Psycho-Pass de Makishima se conoce como "blanco puro", y él es la única persona que ha mostrado un coeficiente de delito de 0 a lo largo de la serie._

_Shougo había conocido Senguji durante unos 10 años atrás y este, había sido una de sus principales fuentes de ingresos económicos._

_Se cree que Makishima nació el 14 de octubre 2085, haciéndolo 27 años._

_Makishima es fan de la serie de anime de 1970, "Doraemon", y también tiene la colección completa de las obras de Fujiko F. Fujio._

_Shougo y Shinya son exactamente de la misma altura (180 cm)._

_Makishima es de sueño ligero, duerme, en promedio, 3 horas por día y su estilo de lucha (Pencak Silat) es muy parecido al de Shinya. _

_Su comida favorita es el tomate, la que menos me gusta es la carne y los huevos. La primera novela que Shougo leyó fue Sherlock Holmes._


	3. Confuciones

_¡Hola a todos! Aquí Sandra Hatake reportándose con la actualización de este fic, esta vez no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero lo disfruten, así que ahí se los dejo._

_Agradecimientos a: __**Akari Kiseki**__, como siempre, gracias por tus divertidos comentarios XD y créeme, yo también me enamore de Makishima durante la serie, aunque también quería a Kougami, pero él ya tenía a Akane, así que… ¿Qué dices? ¿Compartimos a Makishima-sama? XD bueno, esta vez no tengo mucho tiempo así que me despido rapidito T_T espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado._ _**YouseiChan001**__, gracias por comentar, y sí, yo también quede encantado con mi albino favorito cuando supe que le gustaba Doraemon 0 y me disculpo por la tardanza, pero contra viento y marea, aquí está la actualización de este fic, que lo disfrutes. __**Viridiana**__, como siempre, es un gusto leerte por aquí XD y te pido un poquito con paciencia para la "acción" eso viene más adelante, por ahora veremos la parte romántica XD, espero que te guste._

_Ahora sí, con los agradecimientos hechos, les dejo este nuevo capítulo de "Reencarnación"_

_**Confusiones **_

_Y es que las cosas habían sido siempre así entre ellos, la regañaba, discutían, peleaban, se reconciliaban, todo empezaba una vez más, pero la verdad era una sola y era que, sin importar lo que sucediese, no podían estar separados por mucho tiempo, pero ahora alguien más estaba entrando a aquella "ecuación" una variable que podría traer muchos cambios ¿Favorables? Eso solo el tiempo se encargaría de determinar…_

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, o al menos es piensa Shinya mientras va de un lado a otro con Gino realizando trabajos e investigaciones para el proyecto final de su clase, todo resultaba más complicado a medida que se acercaban a la "recta final" y normalmente no tendría problemas con eso, pero cuando sus obligaciones chocaban con Akane, eso sí lo ponía de mal humor, es decir, había prometido estar allí para ella cada vez que lo necesitase, iba a ser su "superhéroe" pero la realidad era totalmente lo contrario, llevaba casi dos meses sin poder verla, salvo por encuentros casuales de no más de cinco minutos en los que coincidan en algún lugar. Si tenían una cita, surgía algo que no le permitía llegar a tiempo o muchas veces ni siquiera podía presentarse en el lugar, todo era un desastre pero se arreglaría cuando se convirtiese en inspector, solo un poco más y sería libre.

Era casi fin de semana y el día no había resultado demasiado pesado, por lo que decidió pasar a recoger a Akane y llevarla a cenar a alguna parte después de varias semanas de ausencia, iba acompañado de dos compañeros de clase mientras descendía por las escaleras desde el tercer piso del edificio con dirección a la salida, aunque ellos desconocían las razones de Shinya para visitar la preparatoria de Akane y mucho menos estaban al tanto de su "relación" con ella, suficiente tenía con los pocos que la conocieron dos meses atrás en el café y que hasta ahora le pedían el número telefónico de la castaña, no pensaba arriesgarse a presentarla con nadie más y justamente por esa razón, sus acompañantes no repararon en comentar lo que ocurría en la puerta de salida de la academia de policía, eso…eso debía de ser una broma ¿Cierto?

-Quien lo diría, ese sujeto en verdad tiene novia –Dijo uno de los compañeros de Shinya- Hasta viene a recogerlo y todo, pero… ¿No es una chica de preparatoria?

-¿A quién le importa que sea de preparatoria? Es linda –Replico el otro muchacho observando hacia el frente- No entiendo cómo puede estar con alguien como Masashima

-Seguramente no sabe que es un asintomático, cuando lo sepa saldrá corriendo –Contesto el primero- ¿Qué opinas Shinya? Seguro no duran más de… -Agrego deteniéndose al no ver al pelinegro- ¿Shinya?

Pero el no escucho nada más, su maleta quedo en el suelo mientras sus piernas corrían escaleras abajo hacia donde estaba Masashima llevándose a Akane y su cerebro trataba de no malinterpretar las cosas, porque… eso no podía ser lo que parecía, es decir, solo habían pasado dos meses desde que comenzó a ausentarse de la vida de Akane, aunque claro, la había plantado en más de una ocasión y casi no había podido llamarla, pero las cosas no podían cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo, ella no podía estar saliendo con Masashima ¿Cierto? ese beso, esa familiaridad en su trato y la forma en que la abrazaba mientras caminaban no podía significar nada, todo debía ser un error. Acelero el paso tratado de no perderlos de vista mientras descendía pero para cuando llego al primer piso, Akane y Masashima ya habían desaparecido y con ellos, la explicación de lo que acababa de ver.

Desde que Shinya comenzó el último periodo de clases en la academia, el tiempo que podía verlo se había reducido a casi nada, se citaban pero él no llegaba y si lo hacía, era ya muy tarde como para cumplir lo que planeaban, un mes después de aquella incursión nocturna en su habitación, dejo de recibir sus llamadas y las "citas se hicieron inexistentes, noto entonces el espacio que Shinya ocupaba en su vida y sin saber exactamente por qué, su pecho se oprimió dolorosamente ante la idea de que, cuando el comience a trabajar como inspector, sus ausencia seria aun mayor. Fue precisamente por esas fechas que Masashima comenzó a visitar la preparatoria más seguido, a decir verdad, desde que se hicieron amigos el venía a verla cada vez que tenía tiempo libre, pero ella siempre estaba a las carreras por llegar a tiempo a las citas que tenía con Shinya, sin embargo, cuando el pelinegro dejo de frecuentarla, su amistad con Masashima se fue afianzando pues sus gustos similares y opiniones parecidas, hacían de sus reuniones platicas agradables en las que pasaba el rato, a veces iban a un café cerca del campus de la escuela, otras, pasaban horas en la biblioteca del lugar conversando cobre obras literarias o simplemente él la esperaba a la salida de las clases para entregarle algún libro que había prometido prestarle. Era casi una rutina el verlo con un libro en la mano, de pie en la salida principal de la preparatoria los días lunes mientras la esperaba, y los viernes, cuando él tenía clases hasta más tarde, era ella quien iba a verlo para entregarle el libro prestado, para después, salir a tomar algo mientras comentaban sobre la lectura y desdeñara magistralmente los acosos de su albino acompañante, sí, todo se había convertido en una rutina, pero era la primera que no le molestaba repetir, aun cuando Yukki y Kaori señalaran lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser él, y justamente por eso estaba allí, un día viernes de pie en la salida de la academia, esperando al albino, quien levanto la vista del libro que venía leyendo al saber que, como cada viernes, Akane estaría allí esperando por él, por lo que sonría ligeramente mientras caminaba hacia ella, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero ella se había convertido en espécimen realmente valioso.

-Tan puntual como siempre Akane-chan –Dijo el albino de pie frente a ella- ¿Esperaste mucho?

-No, acabo de llegar, por cierto, ya termine el libro que me diste la otra vez –Respondió la castaña mientras sacaba de su maleta el objeto, entregándoselo a Masashima- En verdad quería leer esa novela pero no lo encontraba en ninguna parte, gracias por prestármelo –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente al albino mientras reparaba en el título del libro que él venía leyendo- Esa obra es de Shakespeare, no sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de literatura

-Los personajes de sus obras son el reflejo de lo que alguna vez fue el ser humano, personas fieles a sus propios deseos, que cometían errores y que pagaban por ellos –Contesto el albino mientras guardaba los libros en su maletín- Eran personas cegadas por la ambición y que cometían crímenes con el objetivo de lograr lo que querían, algunos llevados por sus bajas pasiones, y otros luchan por el anhelo de alcanzar lo que desean y creen que es correcto, a diferencia de ahora, que todo el mundo deja su destino en manos del oráculo Sibyl. Me agradan los personajes porque muestran comportamientos que no se verán en esta época.

-Es verdad… ya nadie toma decisiones por sí mismo… -Respondió la castaña meditando las palabras del albino- ¿Y cuál es tu obra favorita? –Cuestiono la castaña con curiosidad- ¿Macbeth, Hamlet, o quizás Otelo?

-Romeo y Julieta –Respondió el albino sonriendo ligeramente mientras la castaña se veía sorprendida por esa respuesta-

-¿Es en serio? –Pregunto sin creer completamente lo dicho por Masashima- Es que… no pareces del tipo que leería algo así

-Romeo es uno de los personajes más desenfadados de Shakespeare –Dijo el muchacho sonriendo ligeramente- Se deja llevar por sus deseos y actúa a su libre albedrio aun si va en contra de todo lo que las personas a su alrededor ordenan

-Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, es verdad –Respondió la castaña sonriendo ligeramente, gesto que se convirtió en una risa más sonora, causando la extrañeza del albino-

-¿Qué sucede? –Cuestiono Masashima con curiosidad por el comportamiento de su extraño espécimen-

-Lo siento… -Se excusó Akane tratando de dejar de reír- Es que… por un momento te imagine con esos trajes extraños que usaban antes, hablando en verso y todo… -Agrego dejando ya de reír al notar como Masashima se aclaraba la garganta- Perdón, pero fue grac…

-Si con mi mano por demás indigna profano este santo relicario, he aquí la gentil expiación –Dijo el albino sujetando la mano de la castaña mientras esta reconocía una cita de la obra de Shakespeare- Mis labios, como dos ruborosos peregrinos, están prontos a suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto

-El peregrino ha errado la senda aunque parece devoto –Respondió Akane siguiéndole el juego pues, aunque pareciese extraño, esa también era parte de su rutina, casi como si compitiesen por saber hasta dónde llegaba el conocimiento del otro- El palmero sólo ha de besar manos de santo

-Pues oídme serena, santa mía –Contesto Masashima en un susurro acercando su rostro al de Akane- Mientras mis labios rezan y los vuestros me purifican

-Ya es suficiente Masashima-san –Replico Akane sujetando las mejillas del albino antes de que este invadiera demasiado su espacio personal- Cualquiera que nos viese de lejos pensaría cosas que no son

-No tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie, aunque supongo que tu si –Dijo el peliblanco alejándose un poco de la castaña- No creo que a tu novio le guste verte así con otro hombre –Agrego mientras la castaña negaba aquella aseveración- ¿Hisagi Shinya no es tu pareja?

-Somos amigos de infancia, casi hermanos –Respondió la castaña desviando la mirada de el- Solo eso…

-No pareces feliz cuando lo dices –Contesto Masashima captando la atención de Akane- ¿Sientes algo más por él?

-Dejemos de hablar sobre eso ¿De acuerdo? Hay un café que abrió hace poco, vayamos halla -Contesto la castaña girando sobre sus talones dispuesta a salir de allí, enredándose con sus propias piernas en el camino-

-No hace falta que corras –Replico Masashima sujetando a Akane antes de que cayera- Iremos a donde quieras ir

Y ante aquellas palabras Akane comprendió que Masashima no diría ni preguntaría más, cosa que agradecía, por lo que sonrió ligeramente antes de comenzar a caminar, o al menos eso intentó pues su tobillo parecía haberse torcido, así que termino caminando apoyada en Shougo hasta la enfermería, genial, podía despedirse del pastel con té helado que iba a pedir esa tarde.

Era inútil, no podía concentrarse en la clase que tenía ni en lo que decía su maestro pues su mente se encargaba de recordar una y otra vez la escena entre Masashima y Akane, por lo que decidió salir del salón e ir a casa de la castaña, encontrándose en el camino con Yukki y Kaori, que iban ya de salida después de tomar algo en la cafetería, pensó entonces que ellas podrían saber algo al respecto, pero no esperaba que ellas le dijeran que Akane estaba en la enfermería junto al bastardo de pelo blanco y que no era la primera vez que ese par salían juntos.

-Al principio, creíamos que Akane iba a la academia a visitarte Shinya-san –Dijo Yukki desviando ligeramente la mirada de él, pues se sentía incomoda al decirle eso cuando estaba al tanto de los sentimientos del pelinegro por Akane- Pero después, cuando ese sujeto comenzó a venir más seguido y ella se iba con él, la seguimos y nos enteramos de que era Masashima quien iba a buscar…

-El viene a verla los lunes a la salida y ella lo visita los viernes –Agrego Kaori también un poco incomoda ante la situación- Se convirtió en una rutina desde que dejaste de frecuentar a Akane y aunque en un principio ella solo charlaba con él, cuando dejaste de verla, esas charlas se fueron extendiendo

-¿Están saliendo? –Cuestiono el pelinegro mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza, eso debía ser una broma- Masashima y Akane

-Ella dice que solo son amigos pero no creo que él lo considere así, cuando la mira es de forma extraña –Respondió Yukki abrazándose a si misma- Hay algo en sus ojos que me da escalofríos

-¿Dónde están ahora? –Pregunto Shinya con seriedad-

-Si no se han ido ya, deben estar en la enfermería –Respondió Kaori- Es la última puerta al final del pasillo de la derecha –Agrego indicándole el camino al pelinegro que simplemente se limitó a asentir antes de marcharse- Ha… esto se está complicando demasiado

-Y lo peor es que Akane ni siquiera nota lo que sucede –Dijo Yukki con preocupación- Solo espero que al final no salga herida

Kaori simplemente asintió antes las palabras de Yukki mientras ambas observaban a Shinya adentrarse en el edificio con dirección a la enfermería, definitivamente las cosas se complicarían a partir de ahora con la aparición de Masashima y la ingenuidad de Akane, si, se venían tiempos difíciles para todos, especialmente para Shinya, que tendría que ausentarse de la vida de la castaña dentro de poco mientras al albino aun le quedaba un año para estar con ella. Un suspiro escapo de boca de ambas muchachas mientras comenzaban a caminar a casa, deseándole suerte al pelinegro pues, conociendo como conocían a Akane, iba a necesitarla.

Inhalo un poco de aire tratando de relajarse antes de entrar a la enfermería, no quería actuar como un salvaje frente a Akane, así que entraría para hablar con ella civilizadamente sin exaltarse, por lo que ingreso a la habitación dirigiéndose luego a la última camilla oculta por un separador que es donde debería estar Akane, y en verdad no se hubiese exaltado, es claro, de no ser por la conversación que oyó de ese par.

-Lo lamento, dijiste que era la primera vez pero parece que fui un poco brusco –Dijo el albino- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Crees que podrás caminar?

-Sí, no duele mucho –Respondió la castaña reprimiendo un gemido, o al menos eso le aprecio a Shinya ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?- ¡Oye! No toques ahí ¿Quieres? Apenas terminamos, ya es tarde y no quiero comenzar de nuevo

-Tenía que revisarte antes de irnos –Dijo Masashima seguido de una leve risa suya ante los regaños de Akane- Todo parece estar en orden

-Y tu… ¿Tu como estas? –Cuestiono la castaña y por el tono de su voz, Shinya podía decir que aquella pregunta le resultaba vergonzosa- Esos arañazos en tu espalda son culpa mía –Agrego sorprendiendo al pelinegro- ¿No te duelen?

-Nada que un poco de medicina no pueda curar –Respondió el albino con tono divertido- Además, mientras pueda saciar tus deseos, un par de rasguños carecen de importancia –Agrego mientras Shinya ataba cabos, primera vez, gemidos, arañazos en la espalda, saciar los deseos de Akane… ese bastardo… ¡Iba a matar a ese bastardo!- Pero si me sorprendió que…

-¡Qué demonios están…! –Exclamo Shinya apareciendo frente a ellos, deteniéndose al ver lo que ocurría- ¿He?

Estaba Akane sentada en el borde de la camilla mientras Masashima estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, sujetando el tobillo de Akane entre sus manos mientras ajustaba un vendaje sobre él, ambos vestidos correctamente, es más, ese sujeto traía una chaqueta puesta, algo sucia, pero la llevaba puesta, entonces esa conversación reciente…

-¿Shinya-san? –Cuestiono Akane con extrañeza al verlo turbado- ¿Sucede algo malo? No… para empezar ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ustedes… hace rato… -Dijo Shinya ligeramente confundido- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

- Me torcí el tobillo cuando salíamos y como nunca antes me había lesionado el tobillo, no lo considere importante e intente caminar pero termine lastimándome más, así que Masashima-san me trajo hasta aquí y como la enfermera no estaba, el curo mi lesión –Respondió Akane con naturalidad mientras Masashima se ponía de pie- Aunque termino usando más fuerza de la que debía en el vendaje, eso me dolió ¿Sabes? –Agrego viendo con reproche al albino, que simplemente sonreía- Si alguna vez te lesionas, me cobrare esta

-Me asegurare de no lastimarme entonces –Respondió el albino con una media sonrisa, notando como los puños de Shinya se cerraban con fuerza- Por cierto… ¿Qué pensabas que estábamos haciendo, Hisagi? –Cuestiono Masashima logrando que Shinya se tensara- A juzgar por tu reacción puedo hacerme una idea

-¿De qué se trata? –Cuestiono Akane con curiosidad-

-Es simple, Akane-chan –Respondió el albino con intenciones de fastidiar al futuro inspector, recibiendo una mirada de Shinya de esas que dicen "Hablas y te mueres"- Parece que en el fondo, Hisagi es un perv…

-¡Cierra la boca! –Exclamo el pelinegro sujetando el cuello de la camisa del albino en actitud amenazante, reprimiendo sus ganas de golpearlo y borrar esa estúpida sonrisa burlona de su rostro-

-¡Que haces Shinya-san! –Regaño la castaña- ¡Suéltalo!

-Y se puso violento… -Dijo el albino esbozando una media sonrisa al lograr su objetivo mientras Shinya maldecía por lo bajo antes de soltarlo - Ese no es el comportamiento acorde a un futuro inspector ¿No crees Akane-chan? –Cuestiono apoyándose en el hombro de la castaña recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte- Temo por el futuro de esta ciudad…

-Deja de decir estupideces y lárgate –Ordeno Shinya con seriedad- Necesito hablar con Akane, a solas –Aclaro al notar que Masashima intentaba decir algo-

-No seas grosero Shinya-san –Regaño la castaña ante la actitud del pelinegro- Si quieres hablar conmigo podemos hacerlo sin necesidad de agredir a nadie

-Está bien Akane-chan, no quiero causarte problemas –Dijo el albino acercándose a ella para besar su mejilla, cerca, demasiado cerca de sus labios o al menos eso le pareció a Shinya, cosa que causo su molestia, más aun cuando Akane se sonrojo por aquel cercano contacto, y fue fácil para Shougo notarlo- Esperare afuera y te llevare a casa

-No hace falta, la llevare yo –Replico Shinya con seriedad antes de que el albino se fuera- Puedes irte Masashima, aquí nadie te necesita

-¡Un momento Shinya-san! –Exclamo Akane extrañada ante la actitud del pelinegro, pasando por alto el "beso" del albino- No tienes por qué actuar así, eso fue…

-No hay problema Akane-chan –Dijo el albino antes de irse- Nos veremos otro día, por cierto, deje el libro que querías en tu maleta –Agrego antes de irse- Puedes devolverlo después

-Sí, gracias por eso, pero tu espalda… –Replico Akane con preocupación causando que el mal humor de Shinya aumente- Aun no la has curado

-Choe se encargara de eso –Contesto el aludido antes de irse- Nos vemos mañana

Y sin decir más palabras de por medio Masashima abandono la enfermería, dejando tras él un incómodo silencio entre Akane y Shinya, la primera, molesta e intrigada por el peculiar comportamiento de Shinya y el segundo, porque ahora que estaba a solas con ella, no sabía exactamente que decir después del pequeño "espectáculo" que había montado, genial, quería actuar como una persona civilizada y gracias a Masashima todo había resultado un desastre, bueno, también gracias a sus pensamientos extraños después de aquella conversación entre Akane y el albino, pero la culpa recaía completamente en Masashima, que lo había provocado desde que apareció en la habitación, definitivamente odiaba a ese sujeto.

-¿Quieres explicarme lo que acaba de pasar? –Cuestiono Akane ligeramente irritada, sacándolo de sus planes de tortura para con el albino- Fuiste muy grosero con Masashima-san

-¿Estas saliendo con él? –Respondió con otra pregunta el pelinegro, mientras se golpeaba mentalmente por su desliz-

-Hemos salido a comer un par de veces –Contesto la castaña- Si te refieres a eso pues…

-Hablo de manera romántica Akane –Replico Shinya cerrando los puños con fuerza, ya había comenzado con eso, era mejor terminarlo- Ustedes… ¿Son pareja?

-Masashima-san y yo solo somos amigos –Contesto la castaña- No entiendo el "por qué" de tu pregunta

-¿Qué no entiendes el por qué? –Pregunto con el ceño fruncido- Pasas la mayor parte del tiempo con él, vas a buscarlo cuando las clases terminan y lo recibes con un beso cuando se encuentran –Agrego recordando lo que vio hace poco- Yo también soy amigo tuyo y nunca he recibido un beso como saludo

-Primero, no voy a verlo todos los días –Respondió la castaña con voz neutral- Y segundo, Masashima-san y yo nunca nos hemos besado, a decir verdad, ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso –Agrego para sí misma, pero alcanzo a ser oída por Shinya aunque eso no fue suficiente para menguar su cólera-

-Eso es lo que tú dices, pero toda la academia está comentando sobre la "pequeña novia" de Masashima –Agrego recalcando aquellas palabras- ¿Y dices que no entiendes de donde sale la pregunta?

-Hace mucho dejo de importarme lo que la gente diga Shinya-san, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe –Contesto la castaña comenzando a enfadarse por la actitud del pelinegro- Y a todo esto ¿Qué hay con esa actitud? Apareces de repente después de mucho tiempo, reclamando cosas de las que no estoy enterada y que ni siquiera son verdad, agredes a Masashima-san y…

-Solo fueron un par de semanas… –Dijo Shinya interrumpiendo las palabras de Akane- ¿Fueron suficientes un par de días para que lo escojas a él sobre mí? –Cuestiono esbozando una media sonrisa, cosa que contrastaba con la forma en que eludía su mirada- Sé que prometí estar allí para ti y no cumplí mi palabra, pero no pensé que me reemplazarías tan pronto

-No fueron un par de semanas, fueron casi dos meses –Replico la castaña intentando ponerse de pie, cosa que resulto difícil y Shinya terminó ayudándola a sentarse una vez más, intentando luego apartarse de ella, pero Akane evito que lo hiciese al sujetar su mano- Yo… no te estoy reemplazando con nadie, Masashima-san es un buen amigo, pero Shinya-san… tu siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi vida –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente mientras apretaba el agarre de su mano- Eres mi mejor amigo, casi mi hermano…

-Es precisamente eso lo que no me gusta… –Respondió el pelinegro con seriedad, acorralándola contra el filo de la camilla- Yo no quiero ser tu hermano Akane –Agrego acercando su rostro al de Akane causando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña- Hay cosas que no puedo hacer siendo tu hermano

-¿Shi-Shinya… san? –Cuestiono la castaña sintiendo sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir rápidamente ante la cercanía del pelinegro y la intensa forma en que la miraba- Q-que…

-Y de todas las cosas que no puedo hacer –Dijo Shinya acariciando los labios de Akane con sus pulgares- Esta es una de ellas…

-Akane ¿Estás ahí? –Cuestiono Gino apareciendo en el lugar- Yukki y Kaori me dijeron que… Oh, Hisagi, también viniste –Agrego sintiendo un escalofrío ante la mirada de Shinya y juraría que si un escáner lo analizara en ese momento, el Psycho pass del pelinegro habría subido varios puntos por la intención asesina que veía reflejada en sus ojos, aunque Akane también parecía extraña, nerviosa y ¿Sonrojada?- ¿Sucedió algo que deba saber?

-¡N-no! No pasó nada –Respondió Akane incorporándose rápidamente de la camilla, por lo que un punzante dolor en su tobillo se hizo presente y termino sujetándose de Shinya para no caer- L-lo siento…

-Está bien, dije que iba a llevarte y lo hare –Dijo Shinya desviando la mirada mientras Akane podía notar lo que parecía ser un ligero rubor en las mejillas del pelinegro- Si no puedes caminar, te cargare

-N-no… yo puedo caminar –Respondió la castaña desviando la mirada también, mientras Gino corroboraba sus sospechas de que algo había pasado- Bueno, más o menos

-Apóyate en nosotros entonces –Dijo Gino haciendo notoria su presencia en la habitación, captando la atención de ambos-

El pelinegro simplemente asintió al igual que Akane, mientras que esta última se apoyaba en los dos muchachos, comenzando luego a caminar hacia la salida, mientras que la castaña se entretenía conversando con Gino tratando de no pensar en lo sucedido con Shinya pues sus mejillas enrojecían rápidamente al hacerlo y su pulso iba más rápido de lo normal, definitivamente algo andaba mal con ella.

Shinya quería matar a Gino por interrumpir de esa forma, había estado a punto de robarle un beso a Akane y confesarle sus sentimientos, un poco antes de lo planeado, si, aunque eso le daba igual después de ver el "terreno" que había perdido con ella, pero no, tenía que aparecer Gino para arruinarlo todo y ahora Akane evadía su mirada cada vez que sus ojos hacían contacto, genial, la había asustado y lo peor es que no había quedado del todo claro eso de los "arañazos en la espalda" que Masashima tenía, según lo que había oído, provocados por "saciar los deseos de Akane" tenía muchas preguntas, pero no era el momento adecuado para hacerlas con Gino oyéndolo todo.

Llagaron al estacionamiento del campus y sin más demora llevaron a la castaña a casa en el auto de Shinya, quien ayudo a subirla a su habitación mientras Gino esperaba en la sala conversando con la madre de Akane. Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos cuando estuvieron solos en la habitación de la castaña pues ella aun sentía sus mejillas arder y a él le resultaba ciertamente incomoda la situación después de la escena de celos que había hecho, demonios, ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? No quería dejar las cosas así.

-Sobre lo que paso en la enfermería… -Dijo Shinya rompiendo el tenso ambiente- Yo… lo siento… no debí comportarme de esa forma

-Fuiste muy grosero Shinya-san –Regaño la castaña sentada en el borde de la cama- Nunca te había visto así

-Sé que me comporte como un salvaje y no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada –Dijo Shinya con una rodilla en el suelo para poder verla desde abajo mientras sujetaba su mano- Pero es la primera vez desde que nos conocimos que alguien se interpone entre nosotros, siempre hemos sido Gino, tu y yo, el que incluyas ahora a alguien más mientras no estoy contigo… -Agrego sonriendo ligeramente mientras apretaba la mano de la castaña- Supongo que tuve miedo de perder mi lugar

-Shinya-san… -Susurro Akane sujetando la mejilla del pelinegro- Eres parte de mi familia y no importa quien aparezca, nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar, ya te lo había dicho ¿No es así?

-Y yo te respondí que no quería serlo, lo que realmente quiero es que dejes de verme como un hermano Akane –Contesto el pelinegro sin soltar la mano de la castaña- Quiero dejar de ser el amigo de la infancia y que me veas como hombre –Agrego acariciando la mejilla de la castaña con su mano libre, obteniendo un sonrojo como respuesta- Sé que no es el momento ni el lugar para decir estas cosas, por eso posterguemos esta conversación nos días mas, quiero hacerlo de la forma correcta, así que… en una semana, después de la fiesta de graduación ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?

-¿U-una cita? –Cuestiono la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón latiéndole más rápido de lo normal- ¿T-tu y yo? ¿Solos?

-Sí, quiero tener una cita contigo sin nadie que pueda interrumpirnos –Respondió el pelinegro sonriendo ligeramente al notar el nerviosismo de la castaña- Entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿Estas dispuesta a desaparecer conmigo después de la fiesta?

-Otra vez con ese tipo de frases, Shinya-san –Regaño Akane sonriendo ligeramente al igual que el- Supongo que no puedo decir que no a tu propuesta ¿Cierto?

-Efectivamente –Contesto el pelinegro poniéndose de pie- Así que nos vemos el próximo viernes, Akane –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente- Pasare por ti a las 8pm

-¿El viernes? Es 24 de Diciembre –Dijo la castaña corroborando el mencionado día- Extraña fecha para una fiesta

-Es perfecta para desaparecer –Respondió el pelinegro sonriendo nuevamente al notar el rubor en las mejillas de Akane- Bueno, es mejor que me vaya o tu madre no tardara en subir

-Sí, nos vemos el viernes –Dijo la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero no por eso dejo de sonreír- Despídeme de Gino-san también

-Claro… -Respondió el pelinegro, deteniéndose brevemente en la salida de la habitación- Por cierto, olvidaba algo –Agrego acercándose a la castaña, sorprendiéndola con un beso en la mejilla, demasiado cerca de sus labios o al menos eso le pareció a Akane, causando que el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentara considerablemente- Descansa, nos vemos el viernes

Shinya salió de la habitación sin decir más palabra con una media sonrisa en el rostro después de besar a Akane, tal vez no podía borrar el beso que Masashima le había dado a la castaña, pero si podía dejar sus propia marca, ese bastardo de cabello blanco no iba a quedarse con la mujer que había amado durante tanto tiempo; desordeno sus negros cabellos mientras descendía por las escaleras de la casa pensando en lo absurdo de su comportamiento, burlándose de sí mismo en silencio al caer en cuenta de la gran influencia que Akane tenía sobre él, definitivamente agradecía la ingenuidad de Akane, o de lo contrario, ella no hubiese tardado en notar el poder que tenía sobre su persona.

Akane había permanecido quieta en el mismo lugar en que Shinya la había dejado, con las mejillas sonrojadas, el corazón acelerado y un ligero cosquilleo en la mejilla después del beso que había recibido, había sido igual que el de Masashima, pero diferente a la vez, no podía explicar exactamente por qué, quizá por todo lo que dijo Shinya antes de besarla el resultado había sido distinto a su reacción con el albino, del que ya estaba acostumbrada a sus acosos, no lo sabía, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que su pulso se aceleraba solo si Shinya estaba cerca, había sido así desde niños y aun con la aparición de Masashima, eso no había cambiado. Emitió un cansado suspiro mientras se tiraba de espaldas sobre su cama tratando de no darle más vueltas a la situación, no quería pensar en las palabras de Shinya ni en el significado que estas pudieran tener _"Quiero que me veas como hombre"_ había dicho el, y aunque eso podría significar que gustaba de ella, prefería esperar a la cita que tendrían para corroborarlo y con respecto a sus sentimientos… de esos no estaba segura, normalmente no se interesaba en esos temas y al tener siempre a Gino y Shinya alrededor, su contacto con chicos había sido casi nulo, por lo que el tema de las relaciones románticas solo lo conocía a través de libros, genial, nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello, pero su relación con Shinya solía prestarse a malos entendidos justamente por lo cercanos que eran, mas con el que con Gino, y solo ahora que lo meditaba, la forma de tratarse había rebasado los límites de una simple amistad, caminar tomados de la mano, salir a algún lugar en sus cumpleaños, estar juntos siempre en las fechas importantes… eran muchas cosas que hacía solo con él y si las enumeraba quizá la noche no le bastaría para terminar de hacerlo, así que decidió hacer algo más productivo y cogió el libro que Masashima le había prestado para después comenzar a leer, si, era mejor concentrarse en la lectura y dejar que las cosas fluyeran con naturalidad.

Había decidido volver directamente a casa después del pequeño pleito con Hisagi Shinya, por lo que ahora estaba en el ascensor que lo llevaría al piso 14 del edificio, que es donde se ubicaba el departamento que compartía con Choe, en verdad había resultado divertido el provocar a Hisagi y más aún el ver sus diversas reacciones cada vez que tocaba a Akane, definitivamente iba a divertirse con ellos antes de que todo comenzara. El sonido de las puertas al abrirse capto su atención, por lo que salió del ascensor directamente a la puerta de su departamento, ese día Choe tampoco estaba en casa, así que estaría solo, para variar. Entro directamente a la sala y dejo su maleta en el sofá más cercano, los arañazos en su espalda ardían y necesitaba tomar una ducha, por lo que se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta seguida del polo blanco que usaba ese día y solo entonces se percató de que alguien más venia de la cocina.

-Hasta que lo hiciste –Dijo Choe apareciendo en la sala, viendo los arañazos en la espalda de Masashima, mientras este terminaba de quitarse el polo- Te tomaste tu tiempo esta vez, casi dos meses

-¿De que hablas? –Cuestiono el albino posando la vista en su tutor-

-Esos arañazos… -Respondió el mayor señalando la espalda del albino- No hay que ser un genio para saber cómo los obtuviste

-Fue un gato –Dijo Masashima dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño mientras Choe lo seguía-

-¿Ahora la llamas así? –Pregunto el mayor con una media sonrisa- Bueno, al menos Tsukatani dejo de ser un "espécimen"

-Parece que no comprendes lo que estoy diciendo Choe –Replico el albino- Los arañazos los hizo un gato, Akane se lastimo el tobillo y mientras la llevaba a la enfermería vimos un gato atrapado en las ramas de un árbol, ella quiso bajarlo y yo termine haciendo el trabajo, pero cuando lo alcance, el gato salto sobre mi espalda a los brazos de Akane –Explico Masashima buscando una toalla en las gavetas- Eso fue todo, no es lo que estás pensando

-Pues eso es raro –Dijo Choe apoyado en una de las paredes de la habitación- Llevas casi dos meses jugando con ese "espécimen" y hasta ahora no la has tocado, quizá suene trillado, pero… ¿Podría ser que te enamoraste?

- No hay forma de que algo así suceda conmigo Choe- Respondió el albino- El enamoramiento es un estado de miseria mental en que la vida de nuestra conciencia se estrecha, empobrece y paraliza -Agrego citando a Ortega-

-No estaría tan seguro de eso –Dijo el mayor con una sonrisa casi zorruna, de esas que Shougo reconocía cada vez que notaba algo interesante- El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende –Replico citando a Pascal logrando que el albino se detuviese brevemente-

-Voy a ducharme –Respondió Masashima dando por terminada la conversación y Choe capto el mensaje rápidamente-

-La cena está casi lista –Dijo el mayor antes de abandonar la habitación- No demores

Y sin decir nada más, Choe abandono la habitación, dejando a Masashima con el silencio como única compañía, el mismo que fue roto por el sonido de las gotas de agua tibia chocando contra su piel. Se quedó allí, sin mover un solo musculo mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo y con las palabras de Choe resonando en su cabeza ¿Enamorado? Esa era una de las pocas palabras de las que desconocía el significado, un hombre como él nunca había amado y tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo, no valía la pena.

Recordaba que desde pequeño había sido diferente, por lo que casi siempre estaba solo y cuando se descubrió que era asintomático, las cosas solo fueron de mal en peor, Sibyl había dictaminado una ordenanza muchos años antes de que el naciera, ordenanza en la cual, todos las personas considerados asintomáticas, debía ser registradas como tales en un listado de conocimiento público para prevenir incidentes futuros, debido a esto, las familias que consideraban no ser aptas para criar a un ser con es "particularidad" dejaban a los niños con un tutor designado por el sistema, tal y como fue su caso, su padre lo dejo a cargo de Choe, que en ese entonces trabajaba para la fuerza policiaca del sistema y también era un conocido de su progenitor, con el cómo su tutor el sistema mantenía bajo vigilancia todas sus acciones, previniendo futuros incidentes y cuidando al futuro miembro del núcleo de Sibyl, pues su único destino posible era convertirse en un inspector y ceder su cerebro cuando su cuerpo se desgastase, ese era el futuro de todos los asintomáticos.

Su infancia tampoco había sido fácil pues al ser de conocimiento público su condición, lo mantenían aislado, durante la escuela primaria fue igual y durante la secundaria también, salvo por un pequeño incidente en el primer año que solo confirmo lo que ya sabía, ninguna persona dentro de las denominadas burbujas, valía la pena. Un chica, compañera suya en el salón de clases, comenzó a acercarse a él después de que chocaran por casualidad en los pasillos, ella llevaba un libro que capto su atención "Rebelión en la granja" decía el título, de la autoría de George Orwell, la muchacha parecía temerle al principio, pero cuando noto su interés en el libro comenzaron a hablar y pasar el tiempo con ella en la azotea de la escuela se convirtió en algo cotidiano después de un par de semanas, sin embargo, una tarde mientras iba de camino a la biblioteca, oyó por casualidad una conversación de esa chica con un grupo de compañeras del mismo salón, las palabras _"Apuesta", "Reto cumplido" _y _"Estúpido asintomático" _seguidas de varias carcajadas fueron suficientes para comprender lo que ocurría, aquella vez sonrió irónicamente ante su ingenuidad y sin decir nada abandono el lugar, había sido demasiado estúpido al creer que había alguien diferente entre el "ganado" que Sibyl educaba.

Durante la preparatoria las cosas cambiaron ligeramente pues las mujeres se le acercaban fingiendo interés en él a pesar de su condición, es decir, era hijo de una familia adinerada, con buen porte, excelentes calificaciones y una elocuencia envidiable al hablar, esas eran cosas que atraían a las chicas y mujeres no le faltaban, pero ellas solo pretendían usarlo y él gustaba de seguirles el juego para saber hasta dónde pretendía llegar con ese "teatro", creían que lo usaban pero era el quien en realidad experimentaba con ellas, pasaron de ser seres humanos a meros especímenes y se descubrió disfrutando del temor y desconcierto en sus rostros cuando ellas notaban que él sabía todo y solo habían sido usadas para calmar su curiosidad, otras para saciar los deseos de su cuerpo con respecto a temas sexuales, nunca las besaba, era simplemente sexo vacío y sin sentido, ni siquiera por placer pues era solo curiosidad, nunca duraba mucho tiempo con una chica, bastaba una semana, quizás dos para tenerla y después la desechaba como muchas veces habían hecho con él, todo en su vida era rutinario, vacío, sin sentido, incluso las peleas en las que se metía por su actitud, y en medio de aquel aburrimiento, Choe lo llevo a _"ese"_ lugar, uno al que solo los asintomáticos podían entrar sin verse afectados, y después de conocer ese mundo, supo que Sibyl debía ser destruido, su cabeza comenzó a maquinar un plan del que Choe estaba al tanto, pero no reporto nada pues él tampoco estaba conforme con el sistema actual, y para poder realizar ese plan, solo tenía que mantener esa rutinaria existencia por dos años más, uno para convertirse en inspector y otro para estudiar a Sibyl desde dentro, si, solo un poco más y el sistema seria historia.

El conocer a alguien como Akane nunca estuvo en sus planes, para él todas las personas era iguales, simple marionetas bajo el yugo de Sibyl, pero cuando escucho las palabras de esa chica, supo que ella era diferente, eso capto su atención pues alguien como Tsukatani Akane podría ser de utilidad en sus planes, si la usaba de manera correcta, su presencia podría resultar beneficiosa y después de saber que ella era una chica especial, cupo que tenía razón, ella era como él o al menos eso pensó al principio, después comprendió que no. Akane era alguien que, si bien no estaba de acuerdo con el sistema y había sido marginada también, aún conservaba su inocencia, era ingenua, incluso llegaba a ser infantil, todo lo opuesto a él y quizá eso le atraía, ella era luz, el oscuridad, ella veía esperanza donde el solo veía caos y esas diferencias de opinión son las que convirtieron sus rutinarios días en algo nuevo, se sorprendió a si mismo esperando la llegada de los días lunes o los días viernes para verla, compartir opiniones, debatir sobre los libros que compartían, la oscuridad en la que vivía iba llenándose lentamente con la luz que ella emanaba, era divertido estar a su lado y gracias a eso, la espera de los dos años no serían más una existencia vacía, los usaría para convencerla de estar de su parte cuando llegase el momento de la destrucción de Sibyl, si, Akane estaría a su lado y no del de Hisagi Shinya.

Cerró las llaves de la regadera y después de envolver su cintura con una toalla, salió luego de la ducha quedándose de pie frente al espejo, observo su reflejo en el mientras una media sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al recordar las palabras de Choe ¿Enamorado? ¿Quién sabe? Quizá sí, quizá no, pero de algo estaba seguro, en el momento de la destrucción de Sibyl, ella estaría de su lado.

Para cuando salió de la ducha, ya vestido con la pijama, Choe estaba terminando de servir la cena, preparada por el pues a ninguno de los dos les gustaba la comida sintética, se sentó a un extremo de la pequeña mesa que había en el comedor mientras Choe estaba del otro lado, empezó a comer en silencio mientras Choe encendía el televisor buscando algo que ver, seleccionando un canal de música distinta a la que habitualmente oía el albino, no era música clásica, pero tampoco era estruendosa, era una canción suave y conociendo como conocía los gustos musicales de Shougo, Choe se dispuso a cambiar de canal, sorprendiéndose al notar la peculiar atención que el albino ponía a esa canción, definitivamente estaba cambiando y todo era por esa chica, Tsukatani Akane.

Nunca había sido partidario de la música actual, es más, el prefería la música clásica carente de letra pues no le encontraba sentido a temas como el "amor" que para el carecían de significado, pero oír la canción que estaban transmitiendo en la televisión, extrañamente, le recordó a Akane, además de los momentos vividos los dos últimos meses que había pasado con ella y la letra de ese tema, por primera vez, tuvo sentido.

_Afortunado soy, tan solo con saber que puedo acariciarte hoy, afortunado soy porque te puedo ver en cada paso que yo doy_

_Afortunado soy porque al abrazarte sé que olvidare el dolor, tú lo sabrás, el mundo es más bello solamente con decir tú y yo_

_Pongo a prueba mi valor contra todo por amor, anhelando un nuevo día en que creer, la rutina siempre igual, tan cansado de luchar_

_Pero sé que en la meta yo te encontrare, la más brillante luz está conmigo, siempre aquí a mi lado y ¿Cómo no? Si eres tú_

_Afortunado soy por los momentos que has hecho inolvidables hoy, afortunado soy tan solo por tomar tu mano y caminar los dos…_

-Si quieres oír la canción completa, la pasaran en 15 minutos –Dijo Choe captando la atención del albino- No sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de música

-Nunca dije que me era desagradable –Contesto Masashima devolviendo la atención a su plato de fideos en salsa de tomate- Por cierto ¿Conseguiste los libros que te pedí? –Cambiando de tema-

-La trilogía del Sprawl de William Gibson ¿Verdad? –Pregunto el mayor recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del albino- Si, me lo entregaran el próximo viernes 24, pero… ¿No tenías ya esos libros? –Cuestiono antes de proseguir con su cena- Recuerdo que los conseguí hace tiempo

-No son para mí, Akane los quiere –Contesto el albino con naturalidad mientras Choe casi se ahoga con la soda que bebía- Asegúrate de conseguirlos

-Entonces es una buena fecha ¿No crees? –Cuestiono causando la extrañeza del albino- Podrás regalárselos en la víspera de navidad

-¿Navidad? –Pregunto Masashima recordando haber leído algo de eso, pero nunca le había tomado importancia a ese tipo de cosas-

-Por eso digo que deberías socializar más –Susurro Choe emitiendo un cansado suspiro- Navidad es el día en que se intercambian regalos y se pasa tiempo en familia, son costumbres que se están perdiendo, pero algunos todavía lo celebran, especialmente las parejas -Explico al Masashima- Y por si no sabes cómo dar un regalo, puedes colocar los libros en una caja, mandar a envolverlo, ponerle una cinta y…

-Estas demasiado hablador hoy Choe –Dijo el albino a Choe, dirigiéndole una de esas miradas que le provocaban escalofríos- No quieres que comience a "bromear" yo también ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono al mayor-

-N-no… -Respondió el aludido sudando frio ante aquella mirada- Entonces… ¿Se los darás el 24?

-No lo creo –Contesto Masashima después beber un poco de soda- Esa fecha coincide con la fiesta de graduación de los de último año, lo más seguro es que Akane vaya con Hisagi

-Así que tienes un rival –Dijo inconscientemente el mayor recibiendo otra mirada que le helo la sangre, siendo salvado por un mensaje entrante en su teléfono móvil- Lo siento, hay problemas en el trabajo y debo irme –Agrego poniéndose de pie cogiendo su chaqueta que colgaba de la silla- No creo que pueda venir hoy, pero no te preocupes por los libros, los conseguir para esa fecha

Masashima simplemente asintió para luego seguir comiendo mientras Choe alistaba su maletín antes de irse, una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios del mayor al pensar en los sutiles cambios que iba presentando el albino desde que Tsukatani apareció en su vida, irónico si es que lo pensaba, pues ella había comenzado como un espécimen más para Masashima, pero ahora era algo mas aunque el mismo no se diera cuenta. Termino de alistarse y salió de la casa pensando en lo interesante que se pondrían las cosas ahora que Masashima había encontrado algo que realmente le importaba y por lo que tendría que luchar.

Los días pasaron bastante rápido para todos, especialmente para Akane, que al estar sumida en sus amadas lecturas, no se percató del tiempo y más pronto de lo pensado, el tan esperado viernes llego, por lo que tuvo que correr a toda prisa para alistarse con la ayuda de su madre, terminando con el tiempo justo antes de que Shinya llegase a recogerla.

Su primera reacción al verla fue quedarse sin palabras, ese vestido blanco se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo resaltando solo las partes necesarias y dado ese color, que iba perfectamente con su traje negro, por una fracción de segundo, una imagen de boda paso por su mente, con ella vestida de blanco y un ramo de flores en la mano, sujeta de su brazo, sin embargo, la voz de la castaña lo saco de aquella ensoñación devolviéndolo a la realidad, estaban de camino a una fiesta, no a un matrimonio.

-Lo sabía, me veo horrible –Susurro Akane al notar el silencio de Shinya- Voy a matar a mamá, espera un momento, me cambio y…

-No…Te ves bien… –Dijo el pelinegro sujetando la mano de Akane- No… te ves hermosa –Agrego percatándose de la presencia de la madre de Akane observando desde la ventana mientras alzaba los pulgares en señal de aprobación, para luego abandonar la ventana-

-También te vez bien Shinya-san -Contesto la castaña sonriendo ligeramente con las mejillas sonrojadas sutilmente-

-Gracias, pero tú te ves mucho mejor, aunque… creo que falta algo –Replico el pelinegro estudiándola con la mirada, parándose tras ella mientras deslizaba por su cuello un collar de oro- Ahora te vez perfecta

-E-espera Shinya-san –Dijo Akane viendo el collar- Eso parece demasiado caro, no deberías prestarme algo así

-No estoy prestándote el collar –Respondió el pelinegro sonriendo ligeramente- Acabo de regalártelo

-¡Con mayor razón aun! –Exclamo la castaña- No deberías gastar tu dinero de forma tan imprudente

-Akane, soy un inspector ahora, puedo darte esto y mucho más –Contesto Shinya sujetando una de las mejillas de la castaña- Quiero que lo aceptes, será mi regalo de navidad también –Agrego notando como ella parecía dudar aun- Si no lo quieres, lo tirare

-¡He! –Exclamo la castaña- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Si no aceptas, lo hare –Respondió el pelinegro- Dependerá de ti que mi último sueldo como estudiante termine en tu cuello o en la basura

-Siempre tienes que chantajearme ¿Cierto? –Cuestiono la castaña haciendo un pequeño puchero-

-Es la única forma de que aceptes lo que quiero darte –Contesto Shinya sonriendo ligeramente mientras sujetaba las mejillas de la castaña entre sus manos- Acepta mi regalo Akane

-Pero… yo no he preparado ningún regalo para ti -Susurro la castaña desviando la mirada- Al menos no hoy

-Tomare otra cosa entonces –Respondió Shinya acercando su rostro al suyo, desviándose en el último momento-

Aquel cosquilleo que sintió la otra vez en su mejilla cuando Shinya la beso, no fue nada comparado con la sensación que tuvo al momento que sus labios rozaron su cuello, sus mejillas se encendieron de un intenso color carmín mientras aquel sutil roce terminaba, ni siquiera sabía si aquello podía ser considerado un beso, pero su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho y sus mejillas quemaban como nunca antes ¡Que rayos había sido eso!

-Mi regalo –Dijo Shinya en un susurro abrazando a la castaña- Por ahora, ese beso será mi regalo Akane –Agrego sonriendo ligeramente mientras ella se sonrojaba aún más-

-E-eso fue trampa Shinya-san –Regaño la castaña con el rostro oculto en el pecho del pelinegro-

-Al menos obtuve mi regalo –Contesto el pelinegro liberando a la castaña para luego abrir la puerta de su auto invitándola a subir- ¿Nos vamos?

Akane simplemente asintió y a pesar de sus mejillas sonrojadas y su pulso acelerado, subió al auto de Shinya, mientras que el simplemente sonreía, hasta ahora todo iba bien y en verdad esperaba que el resto de la noche marchase igual.

Para cuando llegaron, la fiesta había comenzado ya, se encontraron con Gino que había optado por ir con Yukki y Kaori acompaño a su hermano, así que Akane no se sintió como un bicho raro al no ser la única chica de preparatoria que había en la fiesta. No iba a negar que se había divertido allí, como pocas veces había visto a Gino borracho pues, después de que Sibyl pusiera en circulación un medicamento que impedía la adicción a esa bebida, su venta dejo de ser restringida y ahora podía beberse con normalidad; Yukki reía también ligeramente ebria, a pesar de que los menores no deberían tomar, mientras incitaba a Gino a beber más, Kaori ayudaba a su hermano que también estaba tomado y en medio de toda el alboroto causado por los recién graduados, Akane decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fuera del local, siendo alcanzado por Shinya.

-¿Lista para desaparecer conmigo Akane? –Cuestiono el pelinegro colocando su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Akane al verla estremecerse por una ráfaga de viento- Es el mejor momento

-Nunca dejaras de hablar así ¿Cierto? –Dijo la castaña dándose vuelta para quedar frente al pelinegro- Shinya-san…

-Mientras estas frases sean solo para ti no debería haber problema –Respondió el aludido acariciando la mejilla de la castaña causando un sonrojo en ella- Akane, yo deje de verte como una hermana desde hace tiempo –Agrego acercando su rostro al suyo-

-Shinya-san… -Susurro la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas ante la cercanía del pelinegro-

Podía sentir la respiración de Akane mezclarse con la suya mientras se acercaba a ella, lento, dándole la oportunidad de detenerlo si no quería hacerlo, pero ella seguía allí, sonrojada pero sin moverse, lo que le permitió verse reflejado en esos ojos que lo habían cautivado años atrás y sin temor a ser rechazado por ella, cerro la distancia restante entre ambos, o al menos intento hacerlo, pero la voz de alguien resonó en el lugar, rompiendo aquel intimo momento y arruinando su oportunidad, pues Akane estaba ya varios pasos lejos de él, iba a matarlo, definitivamente iba matar a Gino.

-¡Hisagi! ¡Qué crees que haces! –Exclamo el recién llegado tambaleándose de lo ebrio que estaba mientras Yukki hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para sostenerlo- ¡E-eso es… tram… trapa! Quiero decir… ¡Trampa!

-Gino-san… ¿Te encuentras bien? –Cuestiono Akane al pelinegro- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Estoy muy bien –Respondió el aludido intentando mantenerse de pie por sí solo, pero termino cayendo sobre Akane, quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie y sostener el peso del pelinegro- ¿He? Akane… hueles bien… -Agrego olfateando el cuello de una sonrojada castaña-

-¡No te aproveches! –Exclamo Shinya apartándole de ella mientras sujetaba a un casi inconsciente Gino- ¡No te duermas! ¡Oye!

-Parece que tendrás que llevarlo a casa –Dijo Akane sorprendiendo Shinya, ha no, eso sí que no, ¡Se supone que tenían una cita!-

-Espera… su auto puede llevarlo –Contesto el pelinegro- Introducimos las coordenadas y…

-No seas mal amigo Shinya-san –Regaño Akane mientras las ganas de matar a Gino aumentaban en el ahora inspector- Llévalo a casa, podremos salir otro día –Agrego antes de irse junto a Yukki- Me iré con Yukki y Kaori, nos vemos después

-Voy a matarte Gino –Susurro Shinya a su compañero mientras este dormía plácidamente- Cuando despiertes voy a darte unos buenos golpes…

Y sin tener más opción que llevar a Gino hasta su casa como "buen amigo" comenzó a caminar hasta su auto con él a cuestas, mientras que Akane iba en dirección contraria junto a Yukki para buscar a Kaori, que se había quedado sola después de que su hermano consiguió novia en medio de la fiesta.

-Entonces… ¿Nos vamos? –Cuestiono Akane una vez estuvieron juntas-

-¿Irnos? ¡Claro que no! –Dijo Yukki casi con indignación- O bueno, sí, ¡Pero nos vamos a otra fiesta! –Exclamo arrastrando a la castaña junto a Kaori- La noche aun es joven

Tanto Akane como Kaori emitieron un cansado suspiro después de las palabras de Yukki pues sabían que serían arrastradas a otra fiesta aun en contra de su voluntad y fue solo en medio de la fiesta que realizaba uno de los tantos amigos de Yukki, que noto la ausencia de su bolso, pues no habían tenido que pagar transporte ya que el amigo de su atolondrada amiga las había ido a recoger, genial, estaba en medio de la ciudad sin su teléfono móvil y sin un centavo para volver, bueno, al menos no estaba tan lejos de casa, por lo que decidió volver primero para ir a pie, así que salió del lugar maldiciendo los zapatos de tacón que llevaba y sin más, se encamino a casa.

Bien, ir caminando no había sido una buena idea, las calles eran bastante similares y ahora estaba perdida en un callejón sin salida, acorralada por tres sujetos que buscaban "jugar" un rato con ella, si, estaba en problemas.

Choe había estado mandándole indirectas durante toda la semana sobre el "regalo de navidad" que podrían ser los libros para Akane, aunque no le prestaba demasiada atención o al menos pretendía no hacerlo, lo irónico estaba en que ahora iba de camino a casa, con una caja envuelta en papel de regalo en la mano y los libros de Akane en el interior, era molesto reconocerlo, pero al final Choe se había salido con la suya.

Iba a pie por que su departamento quedaba cerca y prefería caminar que usar los autos modernos que se usaban en la actualidad, varias parejas iban caminando de la mano bajo una ligera nevada que caía y el frio lo hizo acelerar el paso, sin embargo, una voz conocida capto su atención e inconscientemente sus pasos lo llevaron al lugar, encontrándose con una escena que lo hizo perder sus usual calma, iba a matar a esos sujetos.

Había intentado salir del problema de forma "diplomática" sin llegar a los golpes pues sabía que tenía las de perder, es decir, eran tres hombres que le llevaba cuando menos una cabeza de altura y ella era una chica bajita, con zapatos de tacón y un vestido que no le permitía moverse con facilidad, pero sus intentos por dialogar quedaron en nada, por lo que hizo uso de los conocimientos que tenía sobre defensa personal gracias a Shinya, pero no fue suficiente y fue reducida con facilidad. Por eso se encontraba ahora acorralada contra una pared maldiciendo a que ninguno de los Drones que custodiaban la ciudad estuviesen cerca, mientras uno de sus agresores intentaba propasarse, demonios, necesitaba pensar en algo rápido o no saldría ilesa de allí, y casi como si la hubiese escuchado, una voz conocida se hizo presente en el lugar, deteniendo todo movimiento de parte de sus agresores.

-Sujetos como ustedes hacen que mi valoración de los ciudadanos de esta burbuja decaiga más –Dijo el Masashima con seriedad, mostrando aquella fría mirada a la que incluso Choe temía- Ahora, suéltenla

-Tu… ¿Estás loco? –Cuestiono el que parecía ser el líder, un sujeto de cabello rojo- Busca tu propia mujer y lárgate

-Lamento decir que la mujer que estas sujetando es mía -Respondió el albino sin inmutarse siquiera cuando los otros dos lo rodearon- Y ni pienso cederla a escoria como ustedes

-Masashima-san… -Susurro la castaña-

-¿Ha? ¿Quieres morir? –Dijo en actitud amenazante el pelirrojo-

-La gente vive engañada por Sibyl y se han vuelto incapaces de juzgar el peligro por sí mismos y ustedes no son la excepción –Respondió el albino con voz neutral- Suelten a la chica si quieren vivir

-Pequeño bastardo… –Susurro el líder- ¡Acaben con el!

Y seguido de aquellas palabras, Akane vio como Masashima redujo fácilmente a los dos compañeros del pelirrojo y este la soltó para coger un bate de beisbol que llevaba consigo y atacar al albino, sin embargo, él lo noto y rápidamente acabo con su atacantes, sin embargo, Akane pudo notar algo distinto en el albino, había ganado la pelea, ya no tenía que hacer nada más, pero vio con temor como el colocaba el mango del bate sobre la boca del pelirrojo dispuesto a hundirlo completamente hasta matarlo, al ver esto, sus pies se movieron así por inercia, corriendo hacia el mientras un "Detente" escapaba de su boca, abrazándolo luego por la espalda y como si con eso lo hubiese sacado de un trance, él se detuvo.

Los tres sujetos aprovecharon la oportunidad que les dio Akane para huir, dejándola sola en el callejón junto a Masashima, que sujetaba su cabeza con una expresión indescifrable para Akane, parecía confundido y eso la desconcertó a ella también, no sabía que es lo que había ocurrido con él, pero no parecía nada bueno y tenía el presentimiento de que no sería la primera vez que vería esa expresión en su rostro.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de esta semana, espero que haya sido de su agrado y ya saben, dejen sus comentarios para saber qué tal va quedando este fic XD Bueno, también aviso que quizá no pueda actualizar regularmente como venía haciendo estas últimas semanas, es que ya entro a clases T_T así que lo más seguro es que actualiza una vez cada quince días, lo mismo para mi otra historia "Destino". Pues ahora sí, sin más nada que decir, los dejo. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	4. Similitudes

_Hola a todos… -Escondida detrás de una barricada de almohadas antes de que le lancen misiles por tardona-… ¡Lo siento mucho! He tenido demasiado trabajo estos días aqu que actualizar mis historias es casi una proeza épica TOT, espero que me disculpen y pues… sin querer cansarlos más, aquí les dejo este nuevo episodio._

_Agradecimientos a: Kai-Kagamine: Gracias por los halagos y esperare ese fic tuyo de Kougami X Akane .. Carolina, Lamento la tardanza, aunque sea con varias semanas de retraso, traigo este nuevo episodio, espero que te guste. Akari Kiseki gracias por compartir a Shougo *o* y no te preocupes por la tardanza, lo comprendo XD, bueno, ahí te dejo este nuevo capítulo, espero te guste. CarolNeko, gracias por tus palabras *o* espero que este capítulo también sea de tú agrado y aquí entre nos, eres de las primeras personas que apoyan el Shougo X Akane XD._ _Candy-chan, lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta, contra viento y marea pude traer este nuevo episodio, espero te guste._

_Ahora sí, con los agradecimientos hechos, paso a dejarles este nuevo capítulo._

_**Similitud**_

_Los tres sujetos aprovecharon la oportunidad que les dio Akane para huir, dejándola sola en el callejón junto a Masashima, que sujetaba su cabeza con una expresión indescifrable para Akane, parecía confundido y eso la desconcertó a ella también, no sabía que es lo que había ocurrido con él, pero no parecía nada bueno y tenía el presentimiento de que no sería la primera vez que vería esa expresión en su rostro._

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que Masashima reaccionara, siendo la voz de Akane lo que pudiese traerlo de vuelta, sintió la mano de la castaña sujetar sus brazo mientras su voz llegaba a él lentamente ¿Que sucede? Decía mientras lo llamaba, viéndolo con preocupación mientras el "volvía" a la realidad, inhalo un poco de aire tratando de relajarse, esbozando luego una irónica sonrisa mientras se poyaba contra una de las paredes del callejón, ha… tenía que suceder justamente frente a ella.

No era la primera vez que pasaba, en más de una ocasión durante las peleas en las que se veía en vuelto durante su época escolar, se había "perdido" de la misma forma, si tuviese que explicarlo de otra manera, sería como si hubiese alguien más dentro de él, alguien esperando el menor descuido para salir y el momento era siempre durante una pelea, una personalidad sádica que disfrutaba ver el terror en el rostro de sus víctimas, del aquel extraño brillo en sus miradas cuando comprendían que no había escapatoria, de aquella adrenalina que lo recorría de pies a cabeza al verlos implorar por su vida y justo cuando iba a dar el golpe final, Choe aparecía para detenerlo.

Ese hombre se había convertido en lo más cercano a lo que podría llamar "amigo" pues, si fue obligado a hacerse cargo de él cuando era niño, con el tiempo pareció tomarle "cariño" por lo que cuidaba más de él que su propio padre, que dichos sea de paso, aprovecho la libertad ganada después de dejarlo con Choe para irse a vivir a otra burbuja. El caso era que Choe incluso había dejado de trabajar con la policía como venía haciendo, quedando reducidas sus labores solo al campo informático durante las tardes para poder trabajar de maestro durante el día en la escuela en la que él cursaba estudios, era una forma de vigilarlo también, pero más que por trabajo parecía hacerlo por gusto propio, estando siempre cerca cuando su "otro yo" salía a flote, siendo el único que podía detenerlo, curando luego las heridas que recibía en algún descuido suyo durante las peleas o cocinando para él al estar consciente de que no le gustaba la comida sintética, si, Choe era lo más cercano que había tenido a una familia, pero en ese momento, ese "padre" no estaba y quien había logrado detenerlo no fue otra más que la pequeña castaña que ahora lo miraba con clara preocupación, nunca antes se había preocupado por mostrarle su lado oscuro a alguien, pero ¿Por qué tenía que ser frente a ella? Era extraño, pues era precisamente a la castaña a quien no quería mostrarle esa lado, tenía miedo de que se alejase y… Sonrió ligeramente al notar el hilo de sus pensamientos ¿Tenía miedo? ¿Un hombre como él tenía miedo de que esa niña lo rechazase? Resultaba irónico, incluso cómico pensarlo, pero al parecer Choe tenía razón, Tsunemori Akane había logrado colarse en su frio corazón y grabarse a fuego en esa perturbada mente suya, estupendo, se había enamorado del "espécimen" durante el proceso de investigación.

-¿Masashima-san? –Pregunto la castaña de pie frente a él, extrañada por su inusual comportamiento- ¿Qué sucede? Hey… di algo…

-Nada… no pasa nada… -Respondió sonriendo casi dolorosamente, preocupando a la castaña- Simplemente te mostré un lado de mí que no quería que vieras…

-Masashima-san… -Susurro la castaña viendo por vez primera esa faceta del burlesco carácter del albino-

-Soy un monstruo después de todo y eso es algo que no puedo cambiar .Dijo con la mirada clavada en el cielo nocturno- Lamento si te asuste, no fue mi intención hacerlo –Agrego deteniéndose al sentir a la castaña apoyarse en su hombro- ¿Akane-chan?

-No eres un monstruo, eres el hombre que me salvo, un come libros igual que yo, y por cobre todo, eres un gran amigo Masashima-san –Dijo en un susurro mientras permanecía apoyada en el hombro del albino- No sé qué paso hace un rato y no preguntare si no quieres hablar de ello, pero no vuelvas a decir que eres un monstruo, porque no lo eres

-Tu… en verdad eres extraña… -Dijo el albino sonriendo ligeramente sin a partir la vista del cielo- Muy extraña…

-Ambos lo somos, por eso nos llevamos bien –Replico la muchacha sonriendo también- Por cierto, con todo lo que paso no lo había preguntado, pero… ¿Qué hacías por aquí a esta hora Masashima-san?

-Cierto, casi lo olvido –Dijo el albino recorriendo el lugar con la vista en busca del regalo que traía consigo y que, para mala suerte suya, había quedado reducido a una pequeña caja con arrugado papel de regalo envolviéndola- Esto ya no sirve… -Susurro entre dientes mientras lo recogía del suelo-

-¿Qué es? –Cuestiono la castaña intentando caminar, percatándose entonces que sus "adorados" zapatos de tacón ya no lo eran, pues el taco derecho se había roto- Genial… ¿Cómo se supone que volveré a casa ahora?

-Era un regalo para ti, pero se convirtió en esto –Dijo el albino señalando el deplorable estado del objeto, mientras caminaba hacia ella, inclinándose luego para revisar la condición del zapato de la castaña- No podrás dar un paso con ese zapato

-No tienes que decirlo, eso lo sé -Respondió Akane emitiendo un cansado suspiro- Solo a mí me pasan estas cosas… espera… ¿Dijiste que eso era para mí? –Cuestiono reparando en el objeto que llevaba Masashima-

-Son los libros que me pediste la otra vez, Choe dijo que serían un buen regalo de navidad o algo así –Contesto el albino poniéndose de pie- Con esos zapatos y esa ropa no llegaras ningún lado, primero tenemos que hacer algo con esa apariencia, así que sujeta esto –Agrego entregándole la maltrecha caja a la castaña, alzándola luego en brazos, tomando por sorpresa a la muchacha-

-¡E-espera Masashima-san! -Exclamo la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas- No tienes que…

-Iremos a una tienda de ropa cerca de aquí, podrás cambiarte y conseguir un par de zapatos –Dijo el albino sin darle oportunidad de reclamar-

-No tengo dinero conmigo Masashima-san…no puedo pagar un cambio de ropa… -Replico la castaña con el rostro oculto en el pecho del albino pues sus mejillas sonrojadas delataban la vergüenza que sentía al ser el centro de atención de todos los que los veían- Mi bolso se quedó en el auto de Shinya-san…

-Yo lo pagare, el dinero no es problema –Contesto el albino sin prestar demasiada atención a los reclamos de la castaña- Bien, aquí estamos…

Akane sintió sus mejillas arder cuando Masashima entro con ella en brazos a la tienda pues la gente que allí estaba, a pesar de que era ya bastante tarde, los miraban ligeramente sorprendidos, comentando sobre ellos, por lo que fue un gran alivio para ella, el que la dependienta de la tienda la llevara a los cambiadores después de darle unas zapatillas para que pudiese caminar. Para cuando salió, Masashima estaba afuera, recostado contra una pared mientras la esperaba, sonriendo ligeramente al verla, para después pagar por el precio de todo.

Caminaron un rato en silencio mientras Akane llevaba en sus manos una pequeña bolsa que llevaba su vestido y zapatos en el interior, además del regalo del albino, ella estaba caminando en dirección a su casa, pero no sabía dónde iba el, simplemente se habían puesto en marcha sin decir una palabra y eso le resultaba intrigante ¿Acaso la estaba acompañando a casa?

-No es de caballeros dejar que una chica vuelva a casa sola a tan altas horas de la noche –Dijo de repente el albino sorprendiendo a la castaña pues no esperaba esas palabras, parecía estar leyendo su mente- Está escrito en toda tu cara Akane-chan, no te sorprendas

-N-no estoy sorprendida… -Mintió desviando ligeramente la mirada mientras seguían caminando- Además… mi casa está cerca, no deberías molestarte en acompañarme, estabas de camino a la tuya ¿No?

-No importa eso, no hay nadie que me espera halla tampoco, Choe no vendrá hoy, así que no hay problema en que te acompañe –Respondió con expresión neutral por lo que Akane no podía adivinar lo que cruzaba por la mente del albino-

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos después de aquellas palabras, Akane no sabía que decir exactamente y Masashima simplemente guardo silencio, por lo que agradeció enormemente el llegar rápido a su casa, sin embargo, cuando iba despedirse del albino, las palabras de este resonaron en su cabeza _"No hay nadie que espere mi regreso"_ es lo que prácticamente le había dicho, y algo le decía que esa frase implicaba más de lo que parecía, era como si le dijera _"Puedo morir ahora y nadie se daría cuenta"_ un nudo se le formo en la garganta al pensar en la solitaria existencia de Masashima y casi de manera inconsciente lo detuvo cuando este se disponía a marcharse _"Quédate"_ fue lo que le dijo mientras este lo veía ligeramente desconcertado pues no esperaba esas palabras.

-Es navidad ¿De acuerdo? creo que nadie debería estar solo en estas fechas –Explico Akane ante la mirada interrogante del albino mientras oía los pasos de su madre cerca a la puerta- Además… es mi forma de agradecerte por lo de hoy…

-Bienvenida a casa Akane Llegaste más temprano de lo que esperaba… ¿Y esa ropa? –Pregunto la madre de ésta viendo a su hija llegar, reparando entonces en la presencia del albino- Oh... ¿Quién es el joven Akane?

-Su nombre es Masashima Shougo, es un amigo mamá, me ayudo con un percance que tuve de regreso a casa y lo invite a cenar con nosotros –Respondió la castaña sin darle opción al albino de decir algo- Aun queda algo de comer ¿Verdad?

-Si… Sí, claro, apenas íbamos a cenar, pasen… -Dijo la mujer ligeramente turbada por la presencia del albino en su casa, es decir, los únicos hombres que Akane había traído a casa siempre fueron Gino y Shinya, por lo que resultaba extraño verla con otro muchacho, especialmente cuando ella había salido con Hisagi horas antes-

-No tenías que hacer esto –Susurro el albino a la castaña mientras entraban a la vivienda-

-Está bien Masashima-san, tú mismo lo dijiste, no hay nadie en tu casa, así que… ¿Por qué no cenar en la mía? –Preguntó la castaña sonriendo ligeramente, reparando entonces en la presencia de su padre en la sala- Buenas noches papá, te presento a un amigo, su nombre es Masashima Shougo

Un breve momento de silencio se formó en la sala pues si para la madre de Akane fue extraña la presencia de otro chico en la casa, para su padre lo fue aún más, pues según su propio criterio, ya tenía suficiente con esos chicos, Gino y Shinya, rondando a su hija, como para tener a otro más.

-Entonces… tu nombre es Shougo ¿Verdad? –Pregunto el padre de Akane al albino- ¿Eres compañero de Akane?

-No, soy estudiante de la academia de policía, señor –Respondo el albino- Nos conocimos por casualidad

-Vas a asustarlo si pones esa cara papá –Regaño la castaña la muchacha - Ya te dije, su nombre es Masashima Shougo, estudia en la academia de policía y es un asintomático… -Agrego sorprendiendo al albino, quien se tensó ligeramente al momento en que los padres de la castaña posaron la vista sobre el-

-¿Asintomático? –Cuestiono el padre de Akane, quien detuvo todo movimiento al igual que su madre, que venía entrando con unos platos en las manos- ¿Es eso verdad?

-Si señor… -Respondió el albino con expresión neutral, ahora venía la repulsión hacia su persona, había vivido eso tantas veces que ya no le sorprendía- Soy un asintomático

-Sí, es un bicho raro como yo, así que quiten esas caras ¿De acuerdo? –Dijo la castaña sonriendo ligeramente- Somos iguales

Otra situación tensa se dio, o al menos eso le pareció a Shougo, eso claro hasta que noto la sonrisa en el rostro de la madre de Akane, casi como si dijera _"Ahora entiendo todo"_, al igual que el padre de la castaña, quien se puso de pie para ayudar a su esposa con la comida, sujetando el hombro del albino brevemente al pasar a su lado "Bienvenido" había dicho y eso solo logro confundirlo más ¿Qué estaba mal con esas personas? ¿Dónde estaban las palabras despectivas hacia él?

-Si buscas insultos, en esta casa no los encontrarás Masashima-san –Dijo la castaña tomando con la guardia baja al albino- Ahora eres tu quien es fácil de leer…

-No entiendo que está pasando –Replico el albino con seriedad-

-Es simple Masashima-san… también soy una chica especial ¿Recuerdas? El trato para nosotros es similar –Explico con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro mientras sus padres servían la comida- A mis padres también les ofrecieron una indemnización económica a cambio de ceder mi custodia a alguien designado por el sistema, pero ellos no quisieron hacerlo _"Es nuestra hija y no importa si es una chica especial o una asintomática, nosotros la criaremos"_ fue lo que dijeron esa vez –Agrego recordando ese hecho, pues tenía cerca de 6 años cuando descubrieron su condición y extrañamente, ella recordaba ese suceso como si hubiese sido ayer- Para ellos no hay diferencia entre chicos especiales, asintomáticos o personas comunes, todos son seres humanos y los aceptan como tales, pero saben también que no todos piensan igual y están al tanto de la discriminación a la que son sometidos constantemente, por eso ellos tratan bien a los asintomáticos que conocen. Se dice que hay uno por cada burbuja ¿Sabes? Ellos son amables con todos… mis padres son increíbles ¿Verdad?

-Vengan a comer chicos, la cena está servida –Dijo Kyoko, la madre de Akane interrumpiendo la conversación-

-Si señora –Respondió la castaña tendiéndole la mano a Makishima sonriendo ligeramente- ¿Vamos a cenar?

Masashima sonrió ligeramente mientras un "De acuerdo" brotaron inconscientemente de sus labios, se sentó junto a ella en el pequeño comedor de la casa y por primera vez, tuvo la ligera impresión de comprender en algo aquello que en los libros describían como "calor familiar" esas personas estaban conscientes de que él era un asintomático y aun así reían con él, compartían la mesa con él, lo trataban como a un igual y por un momento, pensó en Choe, él nunca lo había tratado como alguien diferente, prácticamente lo había criado como a un hijo cuando él no tenía más familia, y siempre trataba de llegar más temprano a casa durante las fechas que consideraba importantes, cosas como su cumpleaños o "navidad" a pesar de que no le tomaba importancia, era irónico que hasta ahora notara cuanto es que Choe había hecho por él.

Eran cerca de las 3 am cuando Masashima pudo salir de casa de Akane, pues el padre de esta lo había "atrapado" con una plática sobre política con unos interesantes puntos de vista, comprendiendo entonces de donde había sacado la castaña aquella inclinación por los libros, bebieron un poco, aunque él no lo hizo pues aún era menor y la madre de Akane regaño a su esposo por ofrecerle licor a los "niños" haciendo referencia a ambos, mientras su "espécimen" se disculpaba avergonzada por el comportamiento de sus padres, en resumen, esa aburrida noche había resultado más entretenida que muchas otras.

-Lamento el espectáculo… -Dijo Akane despidiéndolo en la puerta de la casa mientras sus padres yacían dormidos en la sala- ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte? Tenemos una habitación extra

-No, así está bien, gracias por la oferta Akane-chan –Declinó cortésmente el albino- Choe me envió un mensaje hace rato, parece que llego antes de lo esperado a casa, así que debo volver ahora si quiero llegar antes del amanecer

-Entonces no te entretengo más Masashima-san –Respondió la castaña sonriendo ligeramente- Nos vemos después

Masashima simplemente asintió y sin decir más empezó a caminar con dirección a casa mientras oía la perta cerrarse, no había mentido con lo del mensaje de Choe, él se las había ingeniado para volver a casa antes de medianoche, como siempre hacia, aunque esta vez no lo había encontrado y por eso lo había llamado, pero como no respondía le envió un mensaje de texto. _"Vivo cerca del lugar donde te encontré"_ le había dicho a Akane y era verdad, no le tomaba mucho caminar hasta su departamento desde ese lugar, pero el problema era que su lugar de residencia estaba del lado opuesto al de la castaña, es decir, ahora estaba bastante lejos de casa y le tomaría cerca de dos horas llegar a pie, ha… iba a ser una larga caminata.

Estaba preocupado, extremamente preocupado, no sabía que hacer exactamente, si llamaba a su casa y ella no estaba, la madre de Akane lo iba a matar, si tan solo Gino no se hubiese embriagado, nada de eso estaría ocurriendo, Demonios, se supone que estaría en una cita con ella y ahora estaba desaparecida e incomunicada también por un estúpido descuido suyo. Cuando llego a casa de Gino, lo primero que hizo fue tirarlo como un paquete sobre el sillón de la sala dejándolo en una incómoda posición que de seguro le causarían varios calambres al pelinegro, al demonio si se despertaba con dolor de espalda, por su culpa no había podido tener una cita con Akane. Salió del departamento y subió a su auto, fue entonces que llamo al celular de la castaña y el aparato sonó a su lado, se había llevado el bolso de Akane y no tenía como saber si había legado a casa, por lo que decidió llamar a Yukki, y fue entonces que supo que ella se había ido antes, precisamente por eso, ahora daba vueltas como león enjaulado frente a la casa de la castaña, eran poco más de las 3 am y no sabía qué hacer para saber sobre ella, entonces, decidió hacer lo que todo muchacho sensato haría en esa situación, Trepar la pared lateral de la casa y escabullirse en la habitación de Akane, solo así estaría tranquilo.

Había sido un día realmente agotador, Primero el ajetreo por la fiesta, seguido de la fiesta en sí, después el incidente en el callejón y por ultimo estaba la larga cena con sus padres en las que Masashima había terminado siendo atosigado por preguntas, si, había sido un largo y pesado día, por lo que ahora solo quería dormir, y lo hubiese hecho, de no ser por la silueta de cabello picudo que estaba de pie en su balcón, observándola mientras golpeaba suavemente el cristal de su ventana, genial… ¿Acaso no podía tener un minuto de paz?

-Shinya-san… -Susurro cansinamente sin hacer siquiera el esfuerzo de pararse mientras el pelinegro entraba, simplemente se recostó de espaldas sobre el colchón, estaba exhausta y solo quería dormir- Creí que estabas con Gino-san…

-Estaba, pero vine a verte, dejaste tu bolso en el auto –Respondió el pelinegro de pie viéndola desde arriba mientras ella se abrazaba a un oso de felpa que tenía cerca- Todas tus cosas estaban allí y cuando llame a Yukki, me dijo que te habías marchado sin decir nada, estaba preocupado ¿Sabes? Pudiste llamar cuando llegaste a casa

-Sucedieron cosas Shinya-san… -Respondió la castaña con los ojos casi cerrándose, en verdad tenia sueño, mucho sueño- Dejemos esta platica para después ¿Si? estoy exhausta…

-Me tomo la molestia de venir hasta aquí ¿Y solo dices eso? –Pregunto el pelinegro con seriedad, viendo como Akane le lanzaba el peluche en la cara- ¡Oye!

-Déjame dormir… -Replico la muchacha medio dormida al inspector dándole la espalda- Mañana… mañana hablamos…

-Bien, será mañana entonces… -Dijo el pelinegro sonriendo ligeramente mientras se acercaba a ella, susurrando luego algunas palabras a su oído seguidas de un beso fugaz en su cuello- Que descanses Akane

La castaña se incorporó de golpe al sentir los labios del inspector rozar su cuello, sus mejillas se sonrojaron furiosamente y trato de reclamar, pero él estaba ya saltando por el balcón de su habitación, el sueño que sentía se fue de repente y solo quedo el acelerado latir de su corazón y sus mejillas sonrojadas, definitivamente se las iba a cobrar, Hisagi Shinya le iba a pagar esa.

La mañana siguiente sería el día en que cobraría a Shinya la "visita nocturna" que le hizo el día anterior, sin embargo, esa venganza no se dio pues en lugar de encontrarse con él, lo único que obtuvo fue una disculpa de su parte mediante una llamada telefónica _"Lo siento, es mi primer día de trabajo y se presentó un incidente, prometo compensarte"_ fue lo que dijo, terminando la llamada sin que ella pudiese decir algo siquiera. Observo brevemente el teléfono, esbozando luego una melancólica sonrisa pues lo que acababa de ocurrir era algo que ya se esperaba, como inspector, Shinya tendría más responsabilidades, su tiempo libre se reduciría considerablemente y el poder verlo se convertiría en una misión casi imposible, según tenía entendido, Gino y él habían sido designados a la unidad 01 y era de dominio público que esa unidad, junto a la 02, trabajaban en equipo, la 01 custodiando la ciudad y la 02 patrullando los límites de las burbujas, era obvio que Gino y Shinya no tendrían más tiempo para ella y aunque eso resultaba triste, también le alegraba, pues sus mejores amigos estaban alcanzando sus metas.

Deprimirse nunca había sido parte de su personalidad, por lo que busco algo con que distraerse ya que su temporada de vacaciones había comenzado, recordando entonces los libros que Masashima le había regalado, al menos tendría algo con que pasar el rato o al menos eso pensó, sin embargo, un mensaje de texto a su teléfono cambio sus planes _"Magdalenas, te y libros a cambio de un día entero de tu compañía"_ decía el mensaje cuyo remitente no era otro que Masashima Shougo, sonrió ligeramente ante la "propuesta" del albino y sin tener nada más que hacer, contesto el mensaje con una respuesta afirmativa, le debía un regalo a Masashima después de todo.

Aquella salida fue seguida de muchas otras, Akane descubrió lo divertido que podía llegar a ser Masashima, la solitaria cotidianidad de su vida después de que Shinya comenzase a trabajar se vio animada por la presencia del albino, los paseos, las charlas sobre libros o navegar por la red con él se volvieron actividades frecuentes durante las vacaciones y se encontró pasando más tiempo con el que con Kaori y Yukki, inclusos para sus padres no era sorpresa que el albino viniese a recogerla o la trajera de vuelta a casa, si, esas habían sido unas divertidas vacaciones a pesar de la ausencia de Shinya.

Para Hisagi Shinya esos habían sido los peores tres meses de su vida, apenas había tenido tiempo libre y cada vez que creía, podría salir con Akane, ésta ya tenía planes _"Iré al parque de diversiones" "Saldré a comprar unos libros" o "Tengo una reunión Online"_ eran algunas de las respuestas que frecuentemente recibía y, cuando por fin tenía una respuesta afirmativa, algo sucedía y debía cancelar la cita, definitivamente esos tres meses habían sido un infierno, aunque todavía tenía una oportunidad de redimirse pues, si bien no tendría tiempo en las próximas semanas tampoco, había estado adelantando trabajo para tener libre un día en específico, el 1 de Abril, que era el cumpleaños de Akane, ese día le iba a importar muy poco si el sistema Sibyl entraba en crisis o si los excluidos cruzaban las fronteras de la burbuja, esa fecha estaba reservada única y exclusivamente para la castaña y también, para terminar aquella charla que dejaron inconclusa la noche del baile de graduación.

Estiró los brazos tratando de relajarse un poco después de estar sentado por varias horas redactando los informes de varios casos, se apoyó contra el respaldar y trató vanamente de mantener los ojos abiertos, estaba cansado, muy cansado, quería dormir un poco pero tenía que seguir trabajando, aunque… solo serían unos minutos… si, dormiría tan solo unos minutos para descansar los ojos y después… después seguiría con el trabajo… si… eso es lo que haría… dormir un poco…

Se veía en medio de lo que parecía ser un enorme maizal, el dorado de los granos se extendía hasta donde su vista alcanzaba a ver, más eso no era lo que le importaba en ese momento, pues su atención estaba centrada en el cuerpo inconsciente que llevaba en brazos, era una mujer y no cualquiera, esa mujer era Akane, y estaba golpeada, herida, demonios, apenas y a sentía respirando contra su pecho. No sabía qué hacer, quería detenerse y revisarla, cerciorarse de cuan graves eran sus heridas pero por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo no obedecía y seguía avanzando hasta que en un determinado momento, se detuvo, deposito entonces el cuerpo de la castaña en el suelo, acaricio sus mejillas y se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella, robándole un beso fugaz a la muchacha, su corazón dio un salto al momento en que sus labios rozaron los suyos, pero sabía que algo andaba mal, y lo confirmo al momento en que su cuerpo se incorporó del suelo aun en contra de su voluntad y recogió un revolver del suelo, cambio las balas y se dispuso a marcharse, dejando tras el a la castaña que murmuraba palabras casi inaudibles _"Detente"_ decía, pero él no lo hizo, _"Es entre nosotros"_ fue lo que respondió y sin más, se alejó del lugar, oyendo a lo lejos la voz de la castaña llamando a alguien _"¡Kougami-san!"_.

Despertó de golpe y con un agudo dolor de cabeza, recorrió el lugar con la vista y después de corroborar que estaba en su oficina y no en medio del maizal, masajeo ligeramente sus doloridas sienes mientras regulaba su respiración tratando de calmarse, demonios, eso había sido demasiado real para ser un sueño, desordeno sus negros cabellos y encendió un cigarro para intentar relajarse, la nicotina había sido un extraño vicio que adquirió en la adolescencia, lo probo y no pudo de dejarlo a pesar de que Akane lo regañaba muchas veces por eso. Le dio una calada al cigarrillo y la nicotina pareció hacer efecto, sus músculos, antes tensos, se fueron relajando lentamente y el dolor punzante de su cabeza comenzó a ceder, ha, definitivamente estar tanto tiempo separado de Akane le estaba haciendo daño.

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido o al menos eso piensa Akane al ver que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la fecha de su cumpleaños esta encima, Kaori y Yukki tenían planeado ya todo para esa fecha, que por azares del destino caía un día domingo, por lo que no tenía escapatoria, así que ahora solo le quedaba disfrutar de su tranquilo sábado en la escuela, leyendo un libro para la clase extra que tenían ese día. Termino de alistarse y sin más tiempo que perder, salió de su habitación y fue directo a la cocina, donde su madre preparaba el almuerzo que llevaría, pues eran pocas las veces en que ella cocinaba en toda la extensión de la palabra, con ingredientes de verdad, y en esas extrañas oportunidades, Akane procuraba llevar un poco a la escuela.

-Huele bien… -Dijo la castaña apareciendo en la cocina- ¿Qué preparaste hoy?

-Fideos en salsa de tomate y albóndigas –Respondió la mujer preparando dos bentos- En un momento estarán listos

-De acuerdo, pero… -Replico la castaña viendo con extrañeza ambas cajas- ¿Por qué dos?

-Ha, la última vez que vino, Shou-kun dijo que le gustaban los tomates, así que prepare algo que les pueda gustar a ambos –Contesto la mujer con naturalidad y, si bien en un momento Akane se quedó en silencio, después solo puedo emitir un cansado suspiro seguido de una media sonrisa, pues le resultaba cómica la forma en que Masashima había encajado perfectamente en su familia, primero visitándola durante las vacaciones y después acompañándola de regreso a casa, cenando de vez en cuando con ellos e incluso en una ocasión se había quedado a dormir y desde ese entonces, su madre lo había comenzado a llamar "Shou-kun", si Masashima se había acoplado a su familia incluso mejor que Gino y Shinya- Listo, aquí tienes Akane, llévale un bento a Shou-kun, dijo que tenía clases hoy también, así que dáselo durante el descanso

-¿Quién es tu hijo, el o yo? –Pregunto divertida la castaña ante la actitud de su madre- Hasta parece que cuidas más a Masashima-san que a mi…

-Pues al paso que van, el será mi hijo político pronto ¿No? –Respondió la mujer sorprendiendo a la castaña- Es tu novio prácticamente, aunque siempre aposte por Shinya-kun o en todo caso, Gino-chan…

-¡Cl-claro que no! –Exclamo la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas- ¡Masashima-san y yo no somos nada más que amigos!

-¿Y por qué te sonrojas entonces? –Pregunto Kyoko divertida por las reacciones de su joven hija-

-¡Ha! ¡No me molestes más con eso! –Replico la muchacha tomando las cajas de almuerzo antes de salir de casa- ¿Qué clase de madre lanza a su hija a los brazos de un chico?

-Era broma Akane… -Dijo la mujer ayudando a la castaña a guardar las cajas de comida en su maleta- Sé que aprecias mucho a Shougo y de alguna forma te sientes identificada con él por su condición, pero también quieres a Gino y Shinya, los tres son diferentes tipos de cariño y sé que llegado el momento sabrás diferenciarlos, por eso no me preocupo

-Vaya madre más despreocupada tengo… -Susurro la castaña esbozando luego una ligera sonrisa- No sé por qué dices esto ahora pero agradezco la confianza –Agrego terminando de alistarse- Si no salgo ahora llegare tarde, nos vemos después mamá

-Sí, nos vemos más tarde… -Susurro la mujer viendo salir a la castaña, un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca, definitivamente su hija era una completa despistada, sintiendo la presencia de Toru, su esposo, junto a ella- Nuestra niña está creciendo muy rápido ¿Verdad?

- Demasiado diría yo… -Respondió el sujeto esbozando una media sonrisa- Pero es la ley natural de la vida, ella seguirá creciendo a partir de ahora y más pronto de lo que imaginamos… Akane nos dejara atrás…

Kyoko sonrió ligeramente apoyada en su esposo mientras veía a Akane subir al bus, sabía que su esposo tenía razón y que Akane tarde o temprano terminaría por dejar su casa y buscar su propio futuro, pero tenía el extraño presentimiento de que ese "futuro" sería más problemático de lo que debería.

El día transcurrió rápidamente y pronto la hora de la comida había llegado y con él, la "cita" que tenía con Akane. Había recibido un mensaje suyo citándolo en la azotea de la escuela para darle el "encargo" de su madre y él no se había negado, por lo que ahora estaba allí, Sentado en el suelo mientras descansaba su espalda contra la reja que rodeaba el lugar, estaba un poco cansado pues al cursar el último año en la academia de policía los cursos que llevaba eran más pesados, eso, sumado a las recientes pesadillas que cada vez eran más frecuentes, estaban llevando su cuerpo al límite, aunque siempre lograba sacar tiempo y energía para ver a la pequeña castaña, pero esta vez en verdad estaba cansado, por lo que sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta caer profundamente dormido mientras la esperaba.

No tenía la menor idea de por qué estaba en ese lugar, mucho menos sabia porque tenía a una mujer sujeta del cabello mientras deslizaba tentativamente su navaja por el cuello de la misma, sin embargo, lo que le que más le preocupaba era estar haciendo eso frente una aterrada a Akane que imploraba por la vida de la mujer "Detente" decía, pero él no podía controlar ni su cuerpo, ni su boca y le respondía a la castaña con frases que para él no tenían sentido. Quería detenerse, demonios, quería para toda esa "tortura" a la que estaba sometiendo a la castaña, mas no podía hacerlo, ni siquiera podía distinguir bien quien era la mujer a la que estaba a punto de matar, maldiciendo internamente como nunca antes lo había hecho. Veía a Akane suplicar por la vida de la mujer, distinguía fácilmente la desesperación en su voz pero no podía detenerse, su mano sujeto con firmeza la navaja y sin la menor compasión, rebano el cuello de la mujer rente a la castaña, siendo lo último que pudiese oír, el grito desgarrador de la misma.

Abrió lo ojos al instante después de oír el grito de la castaña, estaba desorientado por lo que recorrió el lugar con la vista y la vio allí, de cuclillas frente a él, viéndolo con preocupación. Recordó entonces el sueño que había tenido y la impotencia que sintió por vez primera al ver la expresión de terror en el rostro de Akane y, antes de que ella dijese algo o él pudiese hilvanar ideas coherentes, tiro de su brazo, haciendo que ella cayera poyándose en su pecho mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos; nunca antes había hecho eso, ni siquiera con las mujeres que habían pasado por su cama, era la primera vez que tenía la necesidad de sentir la calidez de otro ser humano, pero no de cualquiera quería sentirla a ella, a Akane, tenerla cerca suyo y abrazarla, cerciorarse de que estaba bien, demonios, eso de estar enamorado era bastante extraño.

-¿Ma-Masashima…san? –Pregunto la castaña con un ligero rubor en las mejillas ante la repentina acción del albino, logrando sacarlo del ensimismamiento en el que se había sumido- ¿Su-sucede algo malo?

-No… no pasa nada… -Respondió en un susurro antes de separarse de ella y mostrarle su típica expresión burlona- Solo quería darte una cálida bienvenida Akane-chan

-Son las pesadillas otra vez ¿Verdad? –Cuestiono la estudiante con seriedad pues estaba al tanto de la situación del albino. Si bien él no le había contado todo, sabía que era asechado constantemente por inquietantes pesadillas, aunque nunca le dijo exactamente de que trataban- Masashima-san…

-No es nada Akane-chan, esa es mi comida ¿Verdad? –Replico el albino cambiando drásticamente de tema, tomando una de las cajas que descansaba en el suelo- Fideos en salsa de tomate… Ya te he dicho lo que más me gusta de ti ¿Verdad?

-Sí, mi madre –Dijo la castaña sin perder la seriedad de sus palabras pues sabía que Masashima solo estaba evadiendo el tema- Masashima-san, sobre esas pesadillas… -Agrega siendo detenida por una albóndiga que el albino introdujo en su boca-

-Carne, es lo único que no me gusta –Contesto sonriendo ligeramente mientras veía a la castaña pasar la comida- No te preocupes más y come Akane-chan, el descanso terminara pronto

-¿Algún día lograras confiar lo suficiente en mi como para hablarme de tus pesadillas? –Preguntó la castaña con seriedad, sin dejarse envolver por los "juegos" del albino-

-Confío mas en ti que en cualquier otra persona Akane-chan, pero no quiero que te veas envuelta por mis demonios… -Dijo en un susurro mientras dejaba la caja de comida un lado y se acercaba a ella, demasiado si le pedían su opinión-

-¿Ma-Masashima-san? –Cuestiono con un ligero toque de nerviosismo en la voz ante la cercanía del rostro del albino con el suyo y un curioso carmín adornando sus mejillas, color que incremento su intensidad al momento en que el albino lamio parte de su rostro, cerca de la comisura de sus labios- ¡Q-que…Qué demonios! ¡Masashima-san!

-Salsa… -Dijo el albino sonriendo ligeramente sin alejarse demasiado de ella- Tenías salsa de tomate en la mejilla, eso no se puede desperdiciar…

-¿Sa-salsa?... –Cuestiono en un susurro, sonrojándose intensamente al sentir la respiración del albino contra su rostro, por lo que se puso de pie al instante, poniendo distancia entre ambos- ¡Cu-cuantas veces te he dicho que juegues así! –Exclamo de espaldas al muchacho con las mejillas sonrojadas y el pulso acelerado- M-mejor me voy, el descanso está terminando así que…

-No te molestes Akane-chan… -Susurro el albino al oído de la castaña mientras la abrazaba por la espalda-

-Q-que –Replico la castaña sintiendo que su sonrojo aumenta- Masashima-san, que estas…

-Mañana –Dijo el albino interrumpiendo la frase de la castaña- Es tu cumpleaños ¿Verdad? –Cuestiono recibiendo un ligero asentimiento de parte de la castaña- ¿Crees que podamos vernos? Hay algo que quiero darte

-Y-Yukki y Kaori tienen planeado todo para mañana… no estaré en casa durante todo el día –Respondió la castaña tratando de mantenerse serena-

-Bien… entonces serás mía durante la noche –Susurro al oído de la castaña, riendo sutilmente ante la reacción de Akane pues sus mejillas mostraron un intenso sonrojo y un ¡He! Escapo de su garganta mientras se separaba de el-

-¡P-Por qué dices las cosas así! –Exclamo la castaña ligeramente nerviosa y con signos de irritación para con el albino, que sonreía burlonamente- ¡Masashima-san!

-Pasare por ti mañana en la noche –Dijo el albino por toda respuesta mientras caminaba hacia la salida del lugar deteniéndose brevemente junto a ella- Te daré algo especial, así que no se te ocurra faltar…

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Akane cuando el aliento de Masashima choco contra la piel de su cuello y sus mejillas se encendieron aún más cuando lo vio sonreír antes de irse, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y palmeo sus mejillas repetidas veces ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? Era solo Masashima, seguramente comer tantos dulces con él estaba alterando su presión arterial, tenía que dejar de comerlos.

Un suspiro escapo de su boca mientras recogía las cajas del almuerzo del suelo, el timbre que indicaba el fin del descanso sonó y sin más demora, se dirigió al salón, deteniéndose al momento en que reconoció la figura de Gino al pie de la escalera, cosa que causo su sorpresa pues, desde que este se convirtió en inspector, lo veía menos que a Shinya.

-Gino-san… -Susurro la castaña captando la atención del pelinegro-

-Veo que aun sigues refugiándote en la azotea, Akane –Dijo el inspector sonriendo ligeramente a la castaña- Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿Crees que podríamos hablar ahora? Hay algo que debo decirte

Cuando Akane dijo "si" a la pregunta del inspector, no esperaba que este la sacara de la escuela, bueno, no se iba a quejar pues la estaba salvando de una aburrida y monótona clase de historia, pero si era extraño que él, siendo tan estricto como era, la sacara de clases de esa forma. Se detuvieron en la pastelería favorita de Akane y ella agradeció enormemente que tuvieran su postre favorito, comió con Gino, bebieron te, charlaron de trivialidades, pero lo que mantenía curiosa a la castaña era ese "algo" que el pelinegro había mencionado antes de salir del campus.

Era casi de noche cuando Gino la llevo a casa, o al menos eso pensaba, cuando de repente, el pelinegro detuvo el auto en un parque cercano a su casa, uno el que solían jugar cuando eran pequeños, le indico que bajara del transporte y sin decir palabra, comenzaron a caminar por el lugar, deteniéndose cerca de la zona de juegos mientras observaban a los pocos niños que quedaban allí, un breve momento de silencio se hizo presente y fue solo entonces que Akane se aventuró a preguntar por la repentina salida que habían tenido.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños y no podre venir a verte como otros años, tengo trabajo ese día –Dijo el pelinegro mirando a la castaña, que había optado por sentarse en un columpio vacío- Sin embargo… quería ser el primero en darte un regalo –Agrego inclinándose frente a la castaña, que veía con curiosidad un caja de tamaño mediano que el inspector sacaba de su bolsillo- No podre dártelo en el día que quería, por eso deseo dártelo ahora.

-¿Qué es? –Pregunto la castaña con curiosidad, viendo con sorpresa una pulsera con incrustaciones de zafiro al momento en que el inspector abrió la caja- O-oye…Gino-san… no puedo aceptar eso… ¡Debe ser carísimo!

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, solo acéptalo –Respondió el inspector sujetando la mejilla de la castaña, tratando de controlar el temblor de sus manos y el nerviosismo que su inexperiencia le provocaban- Akane… quiero que uses esto

-Yo… no quiero que gastes en objetos caros como este Gino-san, no los necesito… -Dijo la castaña sonriendo ligeramente mientras sujetaba la mano que el inspector aún mantenía sobre su mejilla- Para mí es suficiente con que vengas a verme, que te preocupes por mí, quiero que sigamos como siempre…

-Eso es algo que no puedo prometer… -Replico el pelinegro con seriedad mirando a los ojos de la castaña mientras esta liberaba su mano y el la usaba para colocar la pulsera en la muñeca de la estudiante- Akane… yo no puedo prometerte que las cosas serán igual que antes, porque no quiero que sea así y hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que la situación entre nosotros cambie

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Pregunto la castaña ligeramente alarmada por las palabras del inspector- ¿Gino-san?

-Que no quiero ser más "El amigo de la infancia" Akane… -Dijo el pelinegro sujetando las manos de la castaña mirándola fijamente, mientras ella se sonrojaba ante esas afirmaciones, esas palabras se le hacían extrañamente conocidas y la penetrante mirada que el inspector mantenía sobre ella, no ayudaba en nada a regular su ritmo cardiaco, que inesperadamente comenzó a alterarse- Yo… quiero que me veas como lo que soy, un hombre… uno que puede darte todo lo que mereces…

-Gino-san… que… -Susurro la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas al ver como el pelinegro acercaba su rostro y pegaba su frente con la suya, cerca, demasiado cerca-

-No te veo como una niña y quiero que tú hagas lo mismo, que dejes de verme como uno… -Dijo en un susurro el pelinegro acercando su rostro al de Akane, cuyo sonrojo iba en aumento, al igual que su ritmo cardiaco- Akane… desde hace tiempo yo… -Agrego deteniéndose abruptamente ante el timbre de su celular, a escasos centímetros de los labios de la castaña- Demonios…

Akane podía sentir que su corazón latía a una velocidad increíble, al menos para ella, y tan fuerte, que parecía querer salir de su pecho, sus enrojecidas mejillas palpitaban casi de forma dolorosa y sentía que en cualquier momento de desvanecería ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ella? ¡Era solo Gino! Los chocolates, si, debía ser eso, definitivamente iba a dejar de comer chocolates. Dio un respingo al momento en que Gino corto la llamada y poso su mirada en ella, su pulso se aceleró e inconscientemente se aferró a los pliegues de su falda, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

-Akane –Llamo el pelinegro con voz grave, haciendo saltar a la castaña-

-¡S-si! –Exclamo la castaña tensándose al instante-

-Bien… tengo que volver al trabajo… -Dijo desviando la mirada con un ligero rubor en las mejillas- Y sobre lo que pasó hoy… sobre lo que dije… no retirare mis palabras –Agrego reuniendo todo el valor que su cohibida personalidad le permitía-

-Gino-san… yo… -Susurro la castaña sin saber que decir exactamente-

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –Pregunto el inspector interrumpiendo las palabras de la castaña, llámenlo cobarde, pero no quería oír lo que ella tenía que decir, al menos no en ese momento- Puedo dejarte allí antes de irme

-N-no... Estamos cerca… puedo llegar caminando… -Respondió la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada clavada en el suelo-

-E-entonces me voy… -Dijo el pelinegro sin atreverse a mirarla- Hasta luego Akane…

La castaña simplemente asintió sin verlo siquiera pues se sentía extrañamente nerviosa después de lo ocurrido, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y ese curioso color carmín no hizo más que aumentar al sentir los labios del pelinegro besar sorpresivamente su mejilla, contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos, soltándola después de que él se alejas "Buenas tardes" dijo antes de desparecer de su vista, dejándola allí, con el corazón palpitando fuertemente, el pulso acelerado y las mejillas sonrojadas, definitivamente debía dejar el dulce. Palmeó sus sonrojadas mejillas y sin querer pensar mucho en lo ocurrido, se encamino a casa, si, lo mejor era olvidar todo y dormir lo suficiente para afrontar el agotador día que tendría con sus amigas.

Fue solo cuando llego a casa y pudo descansar en la soledad de su habitación, que noto la ausencia de algo, o mejor dicho, de alguien. Por esas fechas Shinya siempre la llamaba, incluso cuando estaba ocupado con sus deberes, sacaba tiempo de donde no tenía y la contactaba el día anterior a su cumpleaños para concertar alguna cita o algo por el estilo, peo esta vez no había ni siquiera un mensaje suyo en el teléfono móvil, bien, quizá estaba exagerando, es decir… solo era el primero de muchos cumpleaños que pasaría lejos de él, no debía tomarle demasiada importancia, si, no tenía… pero extrañamente le importaba y mucho el hecho de que ni siquiera la hubiese llamado, incluso Gino había sacado algo de tiempo para ir a verla y… un ligero rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas al pensar en el inspector y su reciente encuentro con él, primero con Masashima, luego Gino… definitivamente debía dejar de comer chocolates, estaban afectando su presión arterial. Se recostó en su cama y sin querer pensar más sobre sus recientes problemas de presión, abrazo el oso de felpa con el que siempre dormía, que dicho sea de paso Shinya le había regalado años atrás, y sin más, se quedó dormida, debía descansar pues estaba segura de que el domingo sería un largo y pesado día.

La mañana del día domingo no quería levantarse, sabía que lo que le esperaba con Yukki y Kaori era un día completo recorriendo tiendas de ropa y algunas pastelerías de la ciudad y sinceramente, no estaba de ánimos para eso, el no recibir si quiera un mensaje de parte de Shinya la había deprimido más de lo que esperaba y aunque sabía que él no tenía obligaciones con ella, aquello resultaba hiriente. Un suspiro escapo de su boca y sin querer deprimirse más, se incorporó de la cama yendo directamente a la ducha, el agua logro relajarla y para cuando salió, estaba ya más animada, reviso su teléfono y vio tres mensajes en su bandeja de entrada, el primero de Gino, quien le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños, el segundo, de Yukki, que le indicaba el punto de encuentro para la cita y el tercero, de un número desconocido, aunque era fácil para ella adivinar la identidad del remitente "Recuerda que estas noche serás mía Akane-chan, pasare por ti a las 8pm" Un cansado suspiro escapa de su boca seguido de una media sonrisa, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y extrañamente, el saber que vería a Masashima durante la noche, termino de componer su día.

Un pequeño parque frente al centro comercial más importante de la ciudad fu el punto de encuentro con sus amigas, iba con algunos minutos de retraso, por lo que acelero el paso, llegando exhausta viendo solo a Yukki en el lugar. "Kaori tuvo una emergencia, vendrá más tarde" fue lo que le dijo la muchacha y sin más, la llevo al interior del centro, visitaron algunas tiendas y en un determinado momento, Yukki dijo que debía ir a los servicios y le pidió que esperase en el pequeño patio de comidas que había en el local, por lo que se sentó en uno de los lugares libre y espero pacientemente el regreso de su atolondrada amiga.

-Está tardando… -Susurró revisando la hora en su reloj-

-¿Desea algo de beber? –Pregunto una voz masculina cerca de ella y no hizo falta que girase para saber de quien se trataba- Ha pasado tiempo Akane…

-Shinya-san… -Dijo sorprendida de verlo en un lugar así- Pero que… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y el trabajo?

-Sibyl puede irse al inferno hoy, no podía dejar de verte hoy Akane –Respondió sonriendo ligeramente para luego besar su frente- Desde que nos conocimos, no he pasado esta fecha lejos de ti, así que vine a decirlo personalmente –Agrego en un susurro chocando su frente con la suya- Feliz cumpleaños Akane

-Shinya-san… -Susurro la castaña sonriendo ligeramente, acariciando luego las mejillas del pelinegro mientras un sentimiento de alivio la invadía al verlo allí, frente a ella, con su rostro tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración golpeando contra sus mejillas y… espera… ¿Qué? Un intenso rubor se extendió en sus mejillas al comprender lo cerca que estaba de él, unos centímetros más y sus labios se tocarían- Shi-Shinya-san…

-Extrañaba sentirte tan cerca… -Dijo en un susurro abrazándola sorpresivamente, causando que el sonrojo en las mejillas de la castaña se tornara de un intenso carmín- No fui el único ¿Verdad? También me extrañaste…

-Seras idiota… -Susurro la castaña sonriendo ligeramente mientras se aferraba a su pecho a pesar de su sonrojo ¿Extrañarlo? ¡Claro que lo había hecho! Pero solo hasta ahora que lo tenía en frente, podía saber cuánto- Hay algo llamado teléfono ¿Sabes? –Pregunto sonriendo ligeramente- Se pueden hacer llamadas y enviar mensajes de texto con el

-Lo siento, tuve mucho trabajo todo este tiempo, pero logre desocuparme y vine a compensarte –Respondió el pelinegro sonriendo ligeramente mientras chocaba su frente con la suya- Akane, el día de hoy serás solo mía -Susurró riendo ligeramente ante el sonrojo de la castaña y las regaños de esta por sus frases de doble sentido- Extrañaba tus regaños también…

-Muy gracioso… -Replico la casta riendo ligeramente mientras se separaba de él, viendo con preocupación el reloj de su muñeca- Yukki no regresa…

-Bien… con respecto a eso… ella no va a volver, al menos no por hoy… -Dijo el pelinegro desviando la mirada-

-De que estas… -Replico la castaña cayendo en cuenta rápidamente- Ustedes… ¿Lo planearon todo?

-Quería sorprenderte y ella me ayudo… -Susurro el pelinegro desviando la mirada recordando entonces que debía hacer algo- No te molestes… ella solo colaboro conmigo, me pidió que te diera esto también –Agrego entregándole una bolsa con algunas decoraciones- Dijo que es tu regalo

-¿Regalo? –Pregunto la castaña recibiendo el objeto, sonrojándose al momento en que vio su contenido, esa Yukki… _"Un sexi conjunto de ropa interior para tu primera noche con Shinya-san" _decía una pequeña tarjeta en el interior del paquete, que llevaba dentro un conjunto de lencería que prácticamente eran solo hilos de color rojo- La mato…

-¿Qué es? –Cuestiono el pelinegro con curiosidad, acercándose a la castaña, quien retrocedió casi por instinto enredándose con sus piernas, siendo sujetada por Shinya antes de que cayera, aunque la bolsa no corrió la misma suerte y su contenido fue expuesto, obteniendo como resultado a ambos jóvenes extremamente sonrojados- Y-yo… yo no sé nada de eso Shinya-san… f-fue Yukki…

-S-si… lo se… -Respondió el pelinegro desviando la mirada con un ligero rubor en las mejillas mientras Akane recogía apresuradamente las diminutas prendas- No te preocupes por eso… mejor… mejor vayamos comer algo, si, comer es una buena idea…

-C-claro… vayamos por algo dulce… -Dijo la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas, definitivamente solo quería que la tierra se la tragase-

Después de aquel penoso incidente se habían dedicado a recorrer el enorme centro comercial construido en medio de la ciudad, visitaron pastelerías, heladerías, tiendas de ropa, de zapatos, una que otra joyería, fue cerca el mediodía que se detuvieron en un restaurante, ordenaron algunos platillos y solo cuando el postre fue servido, que Akane pudo olvidar el incidente disfrutando del pastel que Shinya había pedido para ella, si, el dulce era su debilidad y el inspector la conocía muy bien.

-Tranquila, nadie va a quitarte el pastel Akane… -Replicó el pelinegro riendo sutilmente para después limpiar las mejillas de la castaña manchadas con crema, lamiendo poco después los restos que habían quedado en sus dedos- Chocolate…

-¡Q-que estas…! –Exclamo la castaña siendo callada por un trozo de pastel, cortesía del inspector, que sonreía como solo hacia cuando estaba con ella, mientras le daba de comer- P-puedo comer sola…

-Lo sé, pero quiero consentirte hoy –Dijo el pelinegro dándole un nuevo trozo de pastel, siendo recibido por una sonrojada Akane, que, aunque avergonzada, sonreía ligeramente mientras era consentida por el inspector- Por cierto… aun no te he dado tu regalo –Agrego para después sacar un pequeña caja de terciopelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta- Ábrela, es para ti…

-¿Para mí? No tenías que molestarte Shiny… –Deteniéndose al momento en que vio lo que la pequeña caja guardaba en su interior- Esto es… No… no voy a aceptar esto Shinya-san… ¡Debe valer un mes de tu salario!

-Akane… deja de pensar en el precio de las cosas y solo acéptalo –Contesto el pelinegro con una rodilla en el suelo, inclinado frente a ella, tomando luego la mano de la castaña entre las suyas solo para colocarle un anillo con incrustaciones de zafiro en el dedo, todo bajo la mirada curiosa de los asistentes al abarrotado lugar- Quiero que lo lleves contigo todo el tiempo, sé que no reemplaza mi presencia en tu vida diaria, pero quiero que lo tengas hasta que pueda mantenerte conmigo todo el tiempo –Agrego extendiendo su manos hasta la mejilla de la sorprendida y sonrojada castaña ¡Todos los estaban viendo! Y seguramente haciéndose ideas equivocadas después de esas palabras… ¿Mantenerla consigo todo el tiempo? ¡Parecía que le estaba pidiendo matrimonio!- Akane… Quiero que lleves un parte de mí contigo mientras tanto…

-Shi-Shinya -san… párate por favor… -Pidió la castaña viendo de reojo como la gente comenzaba a murmurar, algunos riendo ligeramente ante la peculiar escena- Todos nos están viendo…

-¿He? –Cuestiono el pelinegro, notando entonces que las personas se habían detenido en los alrededores, mirando curiosos la situación y eso solo provocó que sonriera ligeramente. Tomo entonces la mano de la sorprendida castaña y beso el anillo que en ella había, provocando que el sonrojo de la estudiante se hiciera más intenso- Hare lo que me pides solo si aceptas este anillo –Agrego sonriendo mientras la miraba- Así que… Tsukatani Akane ¿Aceptas esperar por mí?

-¡De acuerdo, pero párate! –Exclamo sonrojada al extremo mientras el pelinegro se incorporaba del suelo y acercaba su rostro al suyo, besándola cerca, demasiado cerca a los labios ¡Cualquiera pensaría que la había besado! Iba a regañarlo, pero los aplausos de las personas alrededor la descolocaron completamente _"Bien hecho chico"_ decían algunos mientras ella solo quería que la tierra se la tragase- Voy a matarte Shinya-san…

El inspector simplemente sonrió y sin más, tomo su mano y tiro de ella, envolviéndola en un inesperado abrazo, estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras susurraba palabras a su oído _"Mientras lleves ese anillo, no voy a dejarte ir"_ dijo besando su frente antes de separarse de ella y tomar su mano para seguir con su cita, mientras que ella se mostraba claramente confundida por sus palabras y solo podía sonrojarse mientras se dejaba guiar por él.

Habían estado comiendo el cuarto piso del lugar, por lo que iban escaleras abajo cuando el comunicador del inspector sonó, maldijo internamente la interrupción y mientras Akane observaba el lugar apoyada en la baranda del mirador en el que se habían detenido, él contestaba la llamada, iba a matar a quien quiera que sea.

-Hisagi, hasta que contestas –Dijo la voz de Gino desde el otro lado de la comunicación- Tenemos problemas

-Me importan muy poco los problemas Gino, teníamos un trato –Replico el pelinegro con molestia- Te cubrí toda la tarde ayer para tener el domingo libre ¡No me vengas con eso ahora!

-Sé que teníamos un trato, pero los exiliados están causando alboroto en las fronteras de la burbuja –Contesto el aludido- Todos los inspectores están siendo llamados, lamento esto Hisagi, pero te necesitan halla, yo estoy de camino también.

-Demonios… -Susurró golpeando la baranda del lugar, oyendo como la comunicación se cortaba y Akane se acercaba a el- Akane… lo lamento, surgió algo y…

-Es tu trabajo Shinya-san, lo entiendo –Respondió la castaña sonriendo ligeramente mientras alzaba la mano y señalaba el anillo- Además, mientras tenga esto volverás a verme ¿No?

-Por eso me gustas –Dijo el pelinegro besando su frente, tomando por sorpresa a la castaña, quien solo pudo sonrojarse- Nos vemos después –Agregó sonriendo ligeramente antes de marcharse-

Akane solo pudo mantenerse quieta en el mismo lugar, con las mejillas sonrojadas y despidiéndose mecánicamente con la mano mientras Shinya descendía escaleras abajo, oyendo aun en su cabeza esas palabras "Por eso me gustas" Eso significaba que… no, la palabra gustar era demasiado ambigua, podía gustarle un libro o una mascota, así que no tenía por qué llevar una connotación romántica. Palmeo sus mejillas tratando de alejar aquellas disparatadas ideas de su mente y sin más, se asomó desde la baranda viendo como Shinya desaparecía, un ligero suspiro escapo de su boca mientras sonreía melancólicamente, a pesar de sus palabras, en el fondo deseaba que él se quedara con ella el resto del día. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos de sus pantalones y sin tener nada más que hacer en ese lugar, dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, chocándose con alguien que no esperaba ver en ese lugar.

-Tú… -Susurro viendo a la persona frente a ella- ¿Qué haces aquí?

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado y sin mucho que decir, me despido. Hasta el próximo episodio._

_Pd: Hagan sus apuestas… ¿Quién se quedara con el corazón de Akane? XD._


End file.
